Morsure mortelle
by Bya-chouchou-973
Summary: Tsunayoshi avait un lourd secret que même Reborn ne connaissait pas, bien qu'il s'en doutait. Il aimait quelqu'un qui le mordrait sûrement à mord s'il le découvrait...mais, Tsuna n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit ce genre de morsure...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Bya-chouchou-973

Titre : Morsure mortelle

_Disclamairs_ : Les personnages de l'univers KHR ne sont pas à moi mais à Amano Akira ^^.

**Pairing **: Kyoya x Tsuna, Hayato x Takeshi et Xansus x Squalo

Rating : M

Note : Hello ! Bien, voilà une nouvelle histoire qui parlera des couples mis dans le Pairing. C'est rare, très rare même, mais cette fois je n'ai rien à dire si ce n'est que : bonne lecture

**Résumé :** Tsuna avait depuis un bon moment déjà, un problème qui pesait lourd sur la balance et sur sa vie. Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de le cacher mais cela le rendait presque fou et il commençait à être à court d'excuses. Il ne voulait pas que les autres mais surtout Reborn le découvre et qu'il l'utilise pour rendre ses journées plus « joyeuse ». Son problème était le fait d'être amoureux d'une personne qui le tuerait ou le « mordrait à mort » sûrement sans hésiter s'il l'apprenait. Mais bien sûr, avec sa malchance légendaire, il fallait obligatoirement qu'un autre problème anormal vienne chambouler sa vie…

_**Chapitre 1 : La légendaire malchance**_

Ce matin-là, en se réveillant, Tsuna avait tout de suite su que cette journée serait classé première dans son top dix des « journées les plus horribles » de sa vie. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son réveil pour comprendre. En effet, les réveils de Tsuna avaient l'habitude d'être…mouvementés, cela n'était un secret pour personne mais là, Reborn avait fait fort.

Il y avait d'abord eu Lambo qui, sous la demande ou menace de Reborn, avait frappé énergiquement des casseroles ensemble pendant que I-Pin lui criait d'arrêter. Puis cela avait été un sceau d'eau bien glacée qui l'avait refroidi jusqu'aux os avant de commencer à « danser » sur son lit afin d'éviter les balles de son tuteur. Lorsqu'il avait quitté son lit, il n'avait pas fait attention et avait marché sur des punaises et des parties pointues des jeux du bovin.

Après avoir longuement crié en retirant les éléments indésirables de ses pieds qui avaient percé sa peau, Tsuna avait pu sortir de sa chambre. Bien évidemment, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier, Lambo qui était poursuivi par la petite chinoise, avait fini par tomber en laissant échapper, par la même occasion, quelques grenades. Le châtain s'était alors précipité afin de les éviter et avait malheureusement raté une marche en faisant ainsi sa chute débuté.

Lorsque sa dégringolade avait pris fin, il s'était douloureusement relevé pour se diriger vers la cuisine où sa mère rigolait avec Reborn. Tsuna avait salué les autres occupants de la maison et s'apprêtait à manger le plat que sa mère venait de poser devant lui quand, Reborn, plus rapide, l'avait englouti sous ses yeux. Le châtain avait protesté en criant que ce serait de la faute du bébé s'il mourrait de faim au cours de la journée. Et, Bianchi, compatissante, lui avait préparé l'un de ses poisons cooking. D'un seul coup, le Decimo avait changé d'attitude en disant que ce n'était pas si grave avant de s'enfuir vers sa chambre.

Il s'était préparé en vitesse et avait littéralement été éjecté de sa chambre par la fenêtre, une fois de plus, à cause de Reborn. Ce dernier avait déclaré en souriant que c'était un précieux raccourci pratique qui le sauvera peut-être de son retard. Le dernier mot avait fait comme un déclic dans la tête de l'adolescent qui avait piqué un sprint d'enfer. Le fait d'être en retard n'aurait pas été un énorme problème si le chef du comité disciplinaire n'avait jamais été Hibari Kyoya.

Ses pieds avaient beau lui faire mal, il avait continué sa course folle en accélérant à chaque fois la cadence. Dès qu'il était entré, la cloche de l'établissement avait retenti et il avait soupiré un grand coup. En vérité, le tueur n'avait pas pensé que la vitesse de son élève s'était accrue à ce point et il avait été surpris de voir qu'il avait réussi à ne pas être en retard. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'inquiéter, mais cela faisait un bon moment que Tsunayoshi n'était plus en retard.

Il avait rangé l'hypothèse qui venait de germer dans un coin de son esprit et avait regardé Hibari qui terminait de mordre à mort les retardataires. Il eut un furtif sourire et Tsuna qui était toujours en train de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal avait sursauté quand Hibari était passé près de lui.

_C'est pas passé loin, une seconde plus tard et je te punissais….dommage. Dit le brun en dépassant Tsuna.

Le dit Tsuna avait frissonné et après quelques minutes, s'était dirigé vers sa classe. C'est donc à la fin des heures de cours que nous retrouvons la petite bande qui pensait tout comme Tsuna que ce jour devait être maudit. Tsuna se prit la tête entre les mains et la secoua énergiquement en entendant les mots de son tuteur.

_Vous allez TOUS, et je dis bien TOUS, avoir des cours en plus, ou de rattrapage si vous préférez.

_Mais, Reborn, intervint Gokudera, ça n'a pas de sens, nous avons tous eu largement au-dessus de la moyenne pour nos examens. Même tête de gazon a réussi !

_Hey ! Tu veux dire quoi par-là, tête de poulpe ? Que je suis débile ?

_Ouais ! T'es un extrême débile même !

Le fait que l'argenté utilise le mot préféré du boxeur pour ce genre de choses était une insulte pour ce dernier. Les deux gardiens allaient se sauter dessus quand le retentissement d'une balle se fit entendre, ils regardèrent Reborn baisser l'arme qu'il avait levée vers le ciel et se calmèrent.

_Bon, sourit Reborn, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a eu une excellente note (il regardait Tsuna qui se sentit mal). Tsuna n'a pas eu la note qu'il aurait dut avoir, et puis, qui a dit que ces cours seraient forcément scolaires ?

_Mais alors, commença Yamamoto, de quoi ces cours vont parler ?

_J'y viens, j'y viens. Vous aurez tous des cours en plus pour une ou pour certaines catégories où un besoin de manque se fait sentir. Par exemple, Gokudera, tu devras travailler ton sang-froid avec Fon.

_Quoi ?! Mais je sais garder mon sang-froid !

_Oui, c'est ce que je vois, dit ironiquement Reborn qui leur remis une feuille chacun. Cette feuille est votre emplois du temps, ne la perdez pas (il regarda à nouveau Tsuna), dessus y est marqué toute les coordonnés et les choses nécessaires du cours.

Les garçons y jetèrent un coup d'œil et chacun eu sa propre réaction : Yamamoto rit en disant que s'était chargé, Gokudera s'enflamma en voyant ses cours et Ryohei poussa un grand « extrême » de joie. Cependant, Tsuna frôla la crise cardiaque en constatant que son planning était le plus chargé et finit par tourner de l'œil lorsqu'il vit le nom de son seul et unique professeur. Alors que ses gardiens se dépêchaient de l'amener à l'infirmerie, Tsuna plongea dans les profondeurs des ténèbres en pensant que sa vie était foutue.

Une fois le toit vide, un sourire mesquin vint naître sur les lèvres du bébé qui alla rejoindre le chef du comité de discipline sur la toiture. Il s'approcha de lui calmement et lui tendit une feuille. Hibari qui était allongé sur le dos, la pris négligemment et la lut. Il releva les yeux et sembla comprendre la réaction du Boss herbivore. Réaction qui, soit dit en passant, ne lui avait pas du tout plut.

_Les autres herbivores ont une aussi longue période ?

_Non, leurs cours ne dureront que deux à trois semaines contrairement à toi et à Tsuna.

_Pourquoi m'avoir mis en tant que tuteur ? Tu ne peux plus assumer ton rôle ?

_Pff, j'ai d'autres personnes à entrainer, je ne pourrai pas l'aider scolairement. Ton niveau est aussi élevé que Gokudera mais toi, tu sais expliquer.

_Hum, n'oublies pas ta promesse envers moi, je ne fais rien gratuitement.

_Oui, bien sûr.

Reborn s'en alla donner la dernière feuille à Chrome et Hibari se leva en baillant avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie cherché son nouvel élève. Il manqua faire demi-tour en voyant tous les herbivores, agglutinés devant le lit de l'inconscient. Il réussit à résister et s'apprêtait à lancer une menace pour faire remarquer sa présence quand la voix ensommeillée du pseudo Boss s'éleva.

_Ah mon Dieu, j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar.

Les amis de Tsuna qui avait regardé son planning et qui avait compris le pourquoi de son évanouissement, sourirent nerveusement.

_Ah oui ? Hum, de quoi as-tu rêvé Judaïme ?

_J'ai rêvé que Reborn avait mis en place des cours de rattrapage dans lesquelles mon seul professeur était Hibari-san, hihihi, rigola nerveusement Tsuna. C'était vraiment du délire.

_Anou….comment dire ça, dit Yamamoto, heu…c'était pas un rêve.

_Oui, tu as raison, c'était pas un rêve mais un cauchemar.

_Non, je veux dire que tu n'as pas déliré ou cauchemarder.

_Tu te moques de moi ?

_Extrêmement pas ! Rugit Ryohei les poings en l'air, ça c'est bien passé et c'est pour ça que tu t'es évanoui.

Les autres occupants de la pièce se frappèrent la tête avec la paume de leurs mains devant un tel manque de tact.

_Oh non ! Non ! Non ! Je vais me faire tuer, paniqua Tsuna, il faut que je trouve le moyen de changer ça ou que je me cache. Voilà, c'est ça, je vais me cacher et réfléchir à tout-

_Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, le coupa Hibari avec un sourire froid, je suis déjà là donc, tu te lèves et tu me suis.

Tsuna cria intérieurement et sortit de son lit en tombant alors que ses gardiens faisaient un barrage. Le préfet sourit mais avait, en fait, l'air très agacé. Il sortit ses tonfas et se mis en position d'attaque.

_Dégagez ou je vous mords à mort…

_Hibari-san, depuis quand es-tu là ? Demanda le châtain en se relevant.

_Depuis que tu t'es réveillé…maintenant, on y va.

_Attends, ce n'est pas normal…tu as fais un marché avec Reborn ?

_Pourquoi d'autre aurais-je accepté d'aider un faible herbivore ?

Le ton du brun était cassant et glacial, il avait l'air énervé mais Tsunayoshi n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Une chose était cependant, très sûr pour lui : il était hors de question d'être en compagnie du préfet pendant tout un mois ! Un mois ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Le petit Boss ne pensait même pas pouvoir tenir deux jours alors un mois !

_Je n'ai pas besoin de ces cours, murmura Tsuna la tête baissée, trouve un autre arrangement.

_Tu es un herbivore bien aveugle…tu n'es même pas capable de t'apercevoir de ta nullité, Tss.

_Oh ! Je ne te permets pas d'insulter le Judaïme, sale enfoiré !

_Je t'attends chez moi dans cinq minutes, snoba Hibari, tu as intérêt à venir.

Le noiraud s'élança vers la sortie pendant que Gokudera lui balançait de nombreuses insultes.

_Stop, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver…il n'a pas complètement tords.

_Quoi ? Mais…

_J'ai dit stop. Vous feriez mieux d'y allez, vous êtes déjà en retard à cause de moi.

Yamamoto qui avait bien remarqué la façon dont Tsuna agissait lorsque Hibari était impliqué, n'insista pas et pris Gokudera par le bras afin de le faire sortir de la salle. Il lui fit un au revoir et les trois garçons quittèrent les lieux. Un long silence s'installa et le jeune Boss l'utilisa pour réfléchir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de solutions, seulement deux.

La première était de rentrer chez lui et de ne pas aller aux cours de rattrapages le temps de trouver un arrangement mais là, Hibari et Reborn le tuerait. Et la deuxième était d'y aller mais là aussi il risquait de mourir, soit d'une crise cardiaque, soit d'une « morsure mortelle ». Il soupira devant les fins communes et tragiques qui l'attendaient. Le pire était que le brun était énervé mais qu'en plus, il ne savait pas où il habitait.

Mais bien sûr ! Tsuna eut un sourire satisfait, il ne connaissait pas sa maison, il ne pouvait donc pas s'y rendre. Il regarda son emploi du temps et son sourire s'élargie. Il s'emblerait que ce soit son tuteur qui choisisse le lieu puisque rien n'avait été indiqué. Il se releva et se dirigea en courant vers la sortie, arrivé hors du collège, quelqu'un le tira dans le sens inverse. L'adolescent poussa un cri surpris qui se transforma en terreur lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait. Il essaya de retirer sa main de celle glacée du plus grand d'un coup sec mais échoua. Il réessaya de nombreuses fois sans succès car la poigne était très dure. Kyoya serra un peu plus et déclencha un cri de douleur chez le plus jeune qui avait toujours la tête baissée.

_Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal.

_C'est entièrement de ta faute, si tu n'avais pas essayé de te défiler, on en serait pas là.

_Je ne me défilais pas, je ne sais pas où t'habites !

_Eh bien tu vas le découvrir aujourd'hui.

Le préfet tira sur le bras de Tsuna qui ne put que suivre en grimaçant. Il détestait cela, devoir obéir par la force l'énervait même s'il n'en montrait rien. Au cours du chemin, il avait réessayé de s'enfuir mais à chaque fois la prise n'en était que plus douloureuse. Comment ? Comment avait-il put tomber amoureux d'un type aussi glacial ? Et combien de fois il se posait cette question jusqu'à ce jour, sans réponse ?

Le Decimo n'avait pas peur du noiraud en lui-même mais de sa réaction et de ses mots. S'il avait choisi de faire son possible pour le croisé beaucoup moins dans le collège, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur de se faire mordre à mort ou de ne pas se contrôler en sa présence. Tsunayoshi avait juste peur d'être blessé, encore une fois, par sa faute. Les blessures corporelles se soignaient, se guérissaient et disparaissaient avec le temps mais les blessures morales et plus précisément celles du cœur restaient à jamais ouvertes et incurables. Elles s'apaisaient peut-être, dans le meilleur des cas après quelques années mais ne disparaissaient jamais.

Hibari Kyoya, l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux depuis maintenant plus de sept mois était quelqu'un dépourvu de sentiments. Deux choses qui l'ont blessé le lui ont démontré : la première était un acte dont il avait été témoin, chose que le plus âgé ignorait, et la deuxième était des paroles prononcé pour quelqu'un d'autre et qui pourtant l'avaient touché et détruit. Ces deux blessures avaient emportées avec elles ses espoirs, sa joie et sa paix. Il ne lui restait que ces rêves et illusions, rien d'autres. Cela l'avait tellement fait mal qu'il avait failli de tomber dans la dépression mais avait réussi à se relever.

Il avait tenté de l'oublier, d'effacer cette amour allant contre les règles de la société et des normes mais cela n'avait abouti à rien. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal lorsqu'il pensait à ces deux évènements et son poids s'alourdissait lorsqu'il se rendait compte que son amour n'avait pas diminué mais augmenté. Il se détestait lui aussi pour cela car à un petit moment, les paroles l'avaient rassurés, il avait en quelque sorte été heureux du malheur d'une autre.

Les larmes menaçaient de franchir les barrières que formaient ses paupières mais il se contint, il ne voulait pas que cet homme le vois pleurer, il ne ferait que le rabaisser.

Avant même qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva dans la maison et plus précisément dans la chambre du chef du comité de discipline. Le châtain avait été tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas saisi le fait qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Le noiraud, ferma sa porte et relâcha la main du plus petit qui la massa.

_Maintenant, tu vas me faire plaisir et me dire quel est ton problème.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit Tsuna en regardant ailleurs. Je n'ai aucun problème.

_Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi t'es pas fichu de me regarder quand on se parle ? Ou encore que le fait d'être près de moi te dérange autant ?

_Tu te fais des idées…

_D'accord, alors si je me fais des idées, il n'y a aucun problème à ce que tu vives ici pendant un mois.

_Quoi ? Non mais ça ne va pas ? Je refuse !

_Tu as donc bien quelque chose à cacher alors…

_Non, dit Tsuna qui paniquait, je n'ai rien à cacher.

_Très bien, le problème est résolu.

_Non non non non non ! Aucun problème n'est résolu ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien à cacher que j'accepte forcément de vivre ici.

_Si tu refuses, tu me donnes raison tu sais ?

L'adolescent mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure en amenant par ce geste le regard du plus grand sur sa bouche. Il était pris au piège. S'il continuait de refuser, Hibari aurait la certitude qu'il gardait quelque chose secret mais s'il acceptait, il signait sa mise à mort.

_Et puis, à ce que je sache, tu as déjà passé de nombreux jours chez Gokudera. Où est la différence avec moi ? Demanda le brun en regardant toujours les lèvres du plus petit.

_Il y a une énorme différence ! Etre avec toi me mets mal à l'aise ! Et puis, je n'ai même pas amené de quoi travailler ou de vêtements de rechange !

_Ce n'est pas grave, dit Hibari en se dirigeant vers le bureau, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut et si tu veux faire disparaître ton mal être, tu n'as qu'à apprendre à me connaître.

_Attends, attends, tu te moques de moi là ! Même si tu me donnes des fringues, je fais comment pour les sous-vêtements ?

_J'en ai quelques-uns non-utilisés, je te les donnerais…

Pendant que le brun fouillait dans un des tiroirs du meuble, le châtain se prenait la tête en pensant qu'il était foutu et que c'était de la séquestration. Puis, il se souvint de la phrase du plus âgé.

_Hey ! Comment tu sais que j'ai l'habitude d'aller chez Gokudera ?

_Je sais tout ce qui se passe à Namimori, cela n'est qu'un détail.

Tsuna cria intérieurement et eut la certitude que Hibari Kyoya était bizarre, il était aussi hors de question pour lui de porter ses vêtements.

_Je ne porterais ni tes vêtements, ni tes bas, comment peux-tu penser qu'ils seront à ma taille ?

Le préfet le regarda longuement avant de retourner à ses fouilles.

_Hum, c'est vrai que les pantalons et les tee-shirts seront trop larges…mais je ne pense pas que les bas poseront un problème.

_Tu penses ! Tu ne sais pas ! Moi je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas bon.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du préfet, embêter le plus jeune était très amusant.

_Bon, j'irai t'en acheter demain alors, quel taille ?

_Quoi ? Comment ça quel taille ? Demanda éberlué Tsuna.

_Je te demande la mesure de ton-

_IIIIIIII ! Ne dis pas ce mot ! Tu es complètement fou ! On ne demande pas ce genre de chose.

_OK, dit Hibari en sortant de nombreuses feuilles, par contre, je ne savais pas que tu aimais rester tout nu. Comme quoi, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

_A quel moment j'ai dit que je resterai nu ? Je n'aurais qu'à ne pas me changer.

_Bonjour la propreté.

_Hey ! C'est de ta faute. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu veux que je reste ici ?

_Parce que je sais que tu te dégonfleras et que tu ne viendras pas.

_Bon, soupira le châtain, je te promets de ne pas m'enfuir alors laisses moi rentrer chez moi.

_Ce ne sera pas possible.

_Eh bien laisses moi prendre quelques trucs et faire mes adieux.

_Tu ne vas pas mourir, tu sais ?

_Je préfère prendre mes précautions.

Il eut un petit moment de silence pendant lequel le préfet gribouillait sur des feuilles et où Tsunayoshi cherchait un autre argument.

_En plus, ajouta-t-il, le fait que je porte tes vêtements serait comme dire qu'on sort ensemble.

_Où est le problème ?

La question fut un choc pour Tsuna qui pensait avoir rêvé.

_Eh bien, certaines personnes pourraient se faire de fausses idées. Et puis, que diraient les élèves en nous voyons venir ensemble à l'école demain ?

_Je me moque complètement de ce qu'ils peuvent penser et de toutes façons, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous sommes à partir d'aujourd'hui, en vacances.

L'envie de se baffer démangea énormément le jeune Vongola qui finit par changer d'avis et qui s'avoua vaincu. Il s'approcha du gardien du nuage qui le lui avait intimé et écarquilla les yeux devant ce qu'il redoutait plus que tout : des devoirs de maths.

_Bon, tu as deux heures pour me finir tout ça.

_Hein ? Mais je n'y arriverais jamais !

_Commence déjà par essayer au lieu de dire ça. Je vais faire du thé, tu ferais mieux de réussir sinon je te mordrais à mort.

Le Decimo secoua avec dépit sa tête, il venait à peine d'arriver qu'il le menaçait déjà. A la fin de la journée, il perdrait sûrement la vie. Il maudit sa journée et se mit à travailler. Quelques minutes passèrent et le châtain dû admette que les exercices n'étaient pas très compliqués mais prenaient du temps pour être rédigé. L'adolescent écrit le plus vite que possible en s'assurant qu'il ne se trompait pas et alors que le carnivore rentrait dans la chambre, il termina la première fiche. Il continua son enchaînement en ayant la désagréable impression d'être observé.

Et vu que les impressions de Tsunayoshi étaient toujours vraies, il comprit bien vite que s'était le deuxième occupant de la pièce qui le regardait. Il essayait de se reconcentré mais s'était peine perdue. Il soupira fortement et se retourna pour parler mais en tombant directement dans les yeux du noiraud, la phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

_Heu…tu peux arrêter de me regarder s'il te plait ?

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que ça me dérange.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda à nouveau le plus vieux.

_Parce que ça m'empêche de me concentrer ! Cria Tsuna en se demandant si Kyoya se foutait de lui.

Il eut sa réponse à la seconde suivante.

_Pourquoi ? Redemanda le préfet en souriant.

_Parce que ça me gêne ! Savoir que tu me fixes me mets encore plus mal qu'avant et cela est néfaste pour ma capacité à réfléchir ! Explosa le Vongola rouge de honte.

_Oh, désolé mais je n'ai aucune envie d'arrêter…

Le pauvre Boss gémit et se remit à travailler en essayant d'oublier les yeux d'aciers posés sur lui.

A son plus grand étonnement, et sa plus grande joie, il réussit à ne pas s'en préoccupé et accompli l'exploit de terminer six feuilles en deux heures. Il allait se lever quand il vit deux mains se poser sur le bureau, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'irait nulle part. Il essaya de sortir plusieurs fois mais Kyoya qui corrigeait les fiches ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser passer.

_Hum, je dois avouer que tu n'es pas aussi nul que je l'imaginais…tu as 90/100 pour des exercices très facile. Demain, on passera au moyen. Il est tard, je vais te préparer un futon, à moins que tu préfères dormir avec moi ?

_Jamais !

Le Sawada rouge comme une tomate se dirigea vers la salle adjacente qu'il supposa être la salle de bains et s'y enferma. Il prit une douche froide pour se calmer et grinça des dents en se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas ses effets personnels.

_Hibari-san ! Prête-moi une serviette s'il te plait !

_Utilises celle dans la douche, les autres ne sont pas encore sèches.

_Comme par hasard ! pensa le Decimo._

Il hésita longuement mais finit par se sécher et sortit de la pièce d'eau avec la serviette sur les reins. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où une chemise blanche et un boxeur noir emballé étaient posés et enfila le boxeur tout en gardant la serviette. Ensuite, il s'en débarrassa et commença à enfiler la chemise. Derrière lui, Hibari qui s'était resservi du thé apprécia grandement la vue du postérieure et du corps du plus jeune. Il l'examina intensément en notant qu'il avait de belles jambes et une taille très fine pour celle d'un homme. Si une femme le voyait, elle serait sans aucun doute complexée par la beauté féminine que Tsuna dégageait.

Des visions particulièrement…intéressantes défilèrent sous les yeux du brun, en déclenchant par la même occasion un changement radical au niveau de ces derniers. Ces yeux passèrent de l'acier au cristal le plus pure mais celui pour qui ils avaient changé ne s'en rendit pas compte puisqu'il boutonnait sa chemise. Un changement vers la mâchoire eut lieu aussi mais il referma sa bouche pour ne pas que ses canines, à présent top longues, ne se voient.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se leva en se dirigeant vers le plus petit qui n'avait toujours rien remarqué. Les deux cristaux restèrent un long moment sur la chute de reins de l'ignorant alors que Kyoya ébouriffait les cheveux de son invité. Leur longueur s'était allongée, rendant le Vongola beaucoup plus attirant qu'avant. Hibari dégagea la nuque des cheveux qui lui gênaient la vue et ne put s'empêcher de passer une langue sur ses lèvres en voyant la peau pâle. Lorsque Tsuna se retourna surpris, Hibari avait déjà fermé les yeux et se retournait en direction de la salle d'eau avec la serviette à la main.

L'être innocent se toucha à son tour ses cheveux et rougit en pensant que la terreur de Namimori venait de lui donner un geste affectueux. Si seulement il savait à quel point il se trompait, si seulement il avait vu la nouvel couleur des yeux de son nouveau tuteur. Il aurait compris, il aurait su que Hibari Kyoya était tout sauf un être vivant normal…

Bien, c'est la fin du premier chapitre, je suis fière de moi ! C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit ! Houhou ! Bon, j'espère avoir des reviews pour voir si vous avez compris ce qu'est en réalité notre cher gardien du nuage ^^ Allez, à plus )


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Bya-chouchou-973

Titre : Morsure mortelle

_Disclamairs_ : Les personnages de l'univers KHR ne sont pas à moi mais à Amano Akira ^^.

**Pairing **: Kyoya x Tsuna, Hayato x Takeshi et Xansus x Squalo

Rating : M

Note : Hihihi, ravie de vous revoir (c'est réciproque ? Tant mieux…), franchement, je vous remercie énormément de tous ces commentaires, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir (mon retard ne le démontre pas, mais bon…). C'est un truc de ouf mais je hais cela : me rendre compte de mes fautes, après avoir posté ! Purée que ça m'énerve…ouais, je sais, j'ai qu'à faire plus attention mais bon, ce mot n'est pas vraiment dans mon vocabulaire. En parlant de vocabulaire (ça n'a rien à voir mais bon), il y aura des mots japonais ou italiens dans les chapitres à venir et le taux de grossièretés augmentera.

Note 2 : Au début, parlons franchement (non, je ne raconte pas ma vie mais la naissance de l'histoire), j'avais écrit cette histoire sur un coup de tête. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur les anciennes puisque mon cerveau (oui ! J'en ai un !) En créais d'autres en folie. Et, j'avais écrit celle-là pour me déchargez un peu, (je ne pensais pas qu'autant de personnes l'aimerait (j'ai un de ces tracs )) mais il y a un hic.

D'habitude, quand j'écris une histoire, j'ai déjà le plan dans la tête ainsi que la fin et je la modifie à longueur de journée au cours de ma (fabuleuse) life. Mais, là, cette histoire a à peu près un plan mais pas encore une fin et ça m'énerve…En fait je vous raconte cela pour vous dire que mes retards seront sûrement plus nombreux et plus longs (même si j'ai pris une bonne résolution). Je vous demande (encore une fois, c'est dingue le nombre de fois que je m'excuse avant une histoire) de m'excuser pour tout ça. Bref, bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 2 : La tentation**_

Alors que le soleil commençait à pointé le bout de son nez, Tsunayoshi soupira de contentement et s'étira de tout son long en laissant s'échappé un bâillement. Cela démontrait plus que bien qu'il dormirait volontiers encore un peu plus. Il gesticula pendant un petit moment en appréciant le calme reposant que l'on entendait dans la maison. Une minute….le calme ne collait pas avec sa maison, cela ne collait pas du tout même. Les occupants auraient beau s'en aller, il y avait toujours un truc pour créer un vacarme. De plus, Reborn ne raterait jamais une occasion de le maltraiter, jamais.

Lorsque son analyse s'acheva avec la conclusion que quelque chose clochait. Il se releva sur le champ et poussa un cri de terreur silencieux en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas sa chambre. La panique pris place dans son être en remarquant qu'il portait des vêtements appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre. Les vêtements étaient, soit dit en passant, beaucoup trop larges mais cela n'était pas très important puisque personne ne se trouvait dans son futon. Il regarda autour de lui en essayant de se rappeler de la veille sans grand succès. Il détestait cela, ses trous de mémoire le matin avaient le don de l'agacer sérieusement.

Ses oublis étaient des séquelles de l'un de ses combats qui avait presque mal tourné. Cela avait beau être passager, ça n'en restait pas moins chiant. Il releva la tête et se déplaça à quatre pattes vers la table basse où le radioréveil affichait sept-heures quinze. Il lança un regard sur l'occupant du grand lit et ne vit qu'une masse immobile soigneusement recouverte de la tête au pied par un drap noir aux rayures bleu. Il s'apprêtait à réveiller la masse d'où aucun son ne s'échappait, même pas celui de la respiration, et changea d'avis. Si cette personne n'était pas du matin, elle pourrait mal réagir, très mal même, il en avait déjà fait les frais avec Gokudera. Il n'était pas très partant pour une nouvelle expérience.

Le châtain retourna à sa place et hésita entre : s'enfuir de la maison toujours inconnue et se rendormir. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il trouve la clé pour s'enfuir et s'il se rendormait… n'y pensant même pas. Son logeur pourrait être de la même trempe que son tuteur et prendrait plaisir en le réveillant d'une manière spéciale. Le dernier choix qui s'offrait à lui était de rester calmement assis mais là encore ça n'allait pas. Il se rongerait les sangs en s'imaginant des scénarios pires les uns que les autres le temps que sa mémoire revienne. Elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher celle-là d'ailleurs car il voyait la forme sous les draps commencer à remuer légèrement.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent alors que Tsuna luttait contre son imagination et il poussa un cri de frayeur lorsque le bruit du réveil le fit sursauter. Le réveil avait sonné à peine une fois qu'il s'était retrouvé en un rien de temps, explosé contre le mur d'en face. Tsuna mordit sa lèvre pour empêcher un autre cri de s'évadé et entoura son corps de ses bras en commençant à se balancer comme un malade mental. Un grondement sourd qui le fit frémir, se fit entendre et Tsuna augmenta le rythme de son balancement.

_Je savais que cette personne n'était pas du matin, je le savais ! Si j'y étais allé, ce serait moi le voltigé ! Moi ! Cria Tsuna intérieurement._

Le châtain se dirigea vers la porte qu'il espérait être la sortie, à nouveau à quatre pattes. Il se releva légèrement pour l'ouvrir et jura en remarquant qu'elle avait été fermée à clé. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en ayant la conviction d'être séquestré. Des larmes de pardon pour sa naïveté-car il croyait que c'était à cause de cela s'il se retrouvait là- s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Elles étaient destinées à sa mère qu'il espérait revoir en promettant de ne plus être naïf. Il se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds à travers la chambre en regardant dans tous les recoins et sur tous les meubles si une clé s'y trouvait.

Sa recherche fut, comme il l'avait prédit, infructueuse et il alla vers le dernier endroit où il n'avait pas cherché. En arrivant près du lit, il retint sa respiration en voyant que l'occupant remuait une nouvelle fois. La tête de ce dernier avait été un peu découverte et Tsuna put identifier les cheveux qui étaient noir. Il se baissa et réfléchi aux membres de son entourage qui possédait de tel cheveux tout en cherchant la clé sous le lit.

Il ne prit pas en compte les filles car il n'aurait jamais accepté d'aller dormir chez l'une d'entre elle et ne pensa même pas au fait qu'une femme puisse l'enlever. Ce serait le summum de la honte pour un Boss de la plus puissante famille mafieuse. Et puis, soyons sérieux. Si une fille arrivait à pousser le grognement entendu précédemment….il remettrait en question son sexe.

Il y avait donc : Reborn, Fon, Lambo, Yamamoto, Hibari et Xanxus. Les trois premiers étaient d'ores et déjà éliminés vu qu'ils étaient de petite taille et le dernier fut aussi hors-jeu puisque Xanxus ne l'aurait jamais kidnappé mais se serait débarrassé de lui immédiatement. Il ne restait que Yamamoto et Hibari. Le premier choix était le plus probable, du moins, c'est ce qu'il souhaitait de tout son être. Mais le fait que son gardien de la pluie puisse fermé sa porte à clé lui paraissait improbable et il hésitait sérieusement.

Il poussa un soupir en constatant qu'aucune clé ne se trouvait sous le lit et il remonta la tête. Là, son cerveau et son cœur le lâchèrent même s'il parvint à crier avant de s'effondrer au sol. Il n'avait pas résisté au regard interrogateur de Hibari posé sur lui. La constatation qu'il se trouvait bien chez la terreur de Namimori avait amplement suffi pour que son cerveau prenne les voiles. Mais le regard de ce dernier sur lui l'avait achevé. C'était pourtant sans aucuns regrets qu'il s'était évanoui.

Peu de temps après, il se réveilla à nouveau en pensant avoir déliré mais repartit aussi vite vers les songes avec un saignement de nez à la vue du préfet quasiment nu. C'était la deuxième fois dans sa vie qu'il s'évanouissait deux fois de suite. Cela commençait donc à faire beaucoup. Le brun qui avait suivi l'action, termina de s'habiller et étira un fin sourire avant d'aller vers l'inconscient.

Lui aussi avait une manière spéciale de réveillé les gens mais elle était totalement différente de celle de Reborn. Elle était plus douce, beaucoup plus douce. Il s'assit sur son ventre et passa une main froide dans les cheveux de l'endormi en savourant leur chaleur, puis sur le visage où il retraça du bout des doigts les lèvres si tentante. Et, il regarda intensément le visage serein aux traits si fins du jeune homme sous lui.

Le changement de la veille s'opéra à nouveau et il parut résisté afin de ne pas embrasser pleinement son pseudo-boss. Sa main pâle descendit plus bas et elle se faufila sous le tee-shirt en créant des frissons à l'innocent. Il caressa légèrement les flancs avant de remonter vers les tétons alors que le possesseur de ces derniers laissait échappé de petits gémissements. Il jongla entre les petits cercles et les roulements qu'il exerçait sur des petits bouts de chair qui durcissaient.

Il remonta avec son autre main le haut de Tsunayoshi qui ne se réveillait toujours pas et se baissa vers le nombril où il y inséra sa langue. Il fit un geste d'aller-venue à plusieurs reprises et continua son chemin jusqu'aux tétons. Il les léchouilla et sourit en ressentant le durcissement du membre de l'adolescent. Hibari remonta jusqu'à la gorge et lutta contre son envie d'y planter ses crocs. A place, il suçota la jugulaire tout en se frottant lascivement contre le corps du petit Parrain. Les gémissements se firent plus langoureux et forts alors que le préfet, après avoir regardé le suçon qu'il venait de créer, frôlait les lèvres rosées.

Ses actions finirent par rendre leurs membres respectifs bien durs et son regard se voilà de désir. Sa seule envie était de prendre la virginité du plus jeune pour le marquer sien à jamais mais il préférait attendre qu'il ne se dévoile lui-même. Il était au courant des sentiments de plus jeune depuis un certain moment grâce à ses pouvoirs. Mais ne voulait pas le brusquer puisqu'il hésitait pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait cependant pas à savoir. L'esprit de Tsunayoshi était protéger et il n'y était pas très facile d'y entrer, c'était sûrement à cause du Nono.

Il allait se relever pour ne pas perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il maintenait mais, ses lèvres furent ramenées vers celle de l'endormi qui avait provoqué le baiser en le ramenant vers lui grâce à sa main posée derrière le cou du brun. Bien que surpris, il ne cassa pas l'échange et le prolongea en remarquant, avec une certaine déception, que c'était le subconscient du Vongola qui agissait.

Il fit attention à ne pas céder à son envie de mordre la lèvre de Tsuna qui n'avait même pas tenté de se disputer pour la place de dominant. Il participait et se contentait largement du rythme apposé. Le jeune vampire aurait voulu continuer mais préféra décoller ses lèvres de leurs jumelles lorsque son envie se fit plus forte.

_...ya…Kyo…ya murmura d'une voix chargée d'envies Tsuna qui cherchait plus de contact avec le corps du plus grand.

Il se releva en vitesse et vit son invité toujours endormi passé sa langue sur ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit un peu plus en laissant une plainte s'échappé. Il regarda les joues du châtain s'empourprées alors qu'il frémissait en gesticulant en peu plus. Le préfet rougit légèrement en comprenant ce qui arrivait à son pseudo-Boss qui ne cessait de répéter son nom en poussant des plaintes dangereuses pour sa raison. Le brun choisit de retourner dans la douche pour se calmer quand il aperçut à quel point le membre de Tsuna était tendu.

Une fois dans la salle de bains, il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et se déshabilla pour rentrer dans le bac à douche et colla son dos contre la paroi froide. Au début, son but avait juste été de réveillé le châtain en panique grâce à ses caresses très légères mais il s'était laissé entrainer dans son jeu et avait perdu. Il jeta un œil sur son bas douloureux et une pensée perverse traversa son esprit. A cause de Tsuna, il devenait une sorte de vampire pervers en manque. Il n'y avait qu'à voir tout ce qui se tramait dans sa tête et tout ce qu'il imaginait faire au petit Boss pour comprendre.

Il en avait assez de cette méthode qu'il utilisait depuis qu'il aimait Tsunayoshi, c'est-à-dire, depuis longtemps maintenant. A cause de lui, il était réduit à se soulager de cette manière et ce n'était pas satisfaisant, cela ne l'avait jamais été mais il s'en était toujours contenté. Cependant, ça c'était avant, maintenant, il voulait plus de sensation. Et malheureusement, la seule personne qui pourrait pleinement le satisfaire était celle qui le fuyait. Il serra les dents et ferma les deux cristaux qui lui servaient d'yeux pour se prendre en main.

Il fit de lents mouvements en pensant au visage de l'être qu'il aimait et augmenta progressivement quand de nombreuses visions l'assaillirent. Pour cet herbivore, il avait été d'une patience d'ange, il avait rallongé les limites de cette dernière beaucoup trop limité. Pour lui, il ne l'avait jamais touché alors qu'il aurait pu le faire de nombreuses fois. Mais là, pendant tout le mois qu'ils allaient passer ensemble, il n'était pas sûr de se restreindre plus longtemps, surtout si l'autre commençait à murmurer son prénom d'une telle manière. Les mouvements qu'il exerçait sur sa verge s'étaient fait plus rapide et plus fort et il finit par se déverser dans un râle le plus silencieux que possible .Il regarda sa main souillé et soupira. Il se rinça et prit une autre douche en espérant calmer ses ardeurs.

Une fois prêt et totalement calmé, il sortit de la chambre qui avait été déserté par le châtain. Hibari avait ouvert la porte peu de temps après sa première douche en comprenant ce que cherchait le plus jeune. Il descendit les marches de l'escalier et fut accueilli par une bonne odeur provenant de la cuisine. Il s'y dirigea et haussa un sourcil en voyant le plus jeune aux fourneaux. Il s'approcha de lui sans un bruit et regarda par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il préparait. Le cuisinier sentit une présence à ses côtés mais ne réussit pas à se décaler puisque la main droite du brun l'en empêchait.

_Salut. Dit Tsunayoshi en essayant de ne pas faire attention au souffle du plus âgé sur sa nuque.

_Salut…depuis quand un herbivore comme toi sait cuisiner ? Demanda le brun en collant presque son visage contre celui du châtain.

Le rapprochement et un fait que Tsuna venait de remarquer le firent rester un court instant étonné mais il se reprit pour répondre à la question comme si de rien n'était.

_Hum…depuis que ma mère m'a dit qu'une femme doit savoir faire de bon plats pour son époux. D'ailleurs, je lui ai rappelé que j'étais un garçon mais elle m'a souri bizarrement.

_Hin…je vois… Sourit Kyoya.

_Voilà ! C'est exactement ce sourire ! S'exclama Tsuna en se retournant. Vous avez quoi à tous sourire comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

_Oh…trois fois rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, un jour tu comprendras. Dit le plus âgé en élargissant son sourire face à la moue enfantine du châtain.

Tsunayoshi renforça sa moue en voyant que son logeur se moquait de lui et réussi à se frayer un passage vers la table de derrière afin d'y poser le dernier plat. Il rajouta les garnisons et se retourna pour s'en aller vers la chambre.

_Tu vas où ? Demanda Hibari en prenant place.

_Me laver…commence à manger, je ne serai pas long.

_Je t'attends.

_Mais…

_J'ai dit : je t'attends.

Tsuna hocha la tête et enjamba rapidement les marches pour rejoindre la chambre. Il prit les vêtements posés sur le lit et fila sous la douche. Sous le jet d'eau chaude, le petit châtain aligna ses pensées : tout d'abord, quand il s'était réveillé, il avait été rassuré de voir que sa mémoire était revenue. Puis, il avait constaté une érection déjà née dans son pantalon mais avait mis ce fait sur le compte de son rêve-car il pensait que c'était un rêve. Or, lorsqu'il avait ressenti un gout de menthe sur sa langue et qu'il avait remarqué une marque violacée sur son cou grâce au miroir centrale. Il avait douté que ce ne soit qu'un rêve car il ne trouvait pas d'explication.

Bien sûr, pour lui, la probabilité que cela ait été réel et que Hibari l'ai réellement caressé et embrassé était de zéro. Et, de son point de vue, si cela était vrai, il était tout bonnement dans la merde. Pourquoi ? Disons que de nombreuses rumeurs couraient sur le préfet et certaines faisaient Tsunayoshi le craindre encore plus. Ouais, c'était des rumeurs pas très nettes et rassurantes et, même s'il essayait de ne pas y prêter attention car les rumeurs étaient souvent des mensonges. Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que certaines étaient véridiques au vu des actions du préfet collant parfaitement avec ces dernières.

Le plus petit s'était ensuite frotté les yeux et avait pris la direction de la porte dans l'espoir qu'elle soit ouverte. Il constata avec joie que c'était le cas et était descendu calmer son érection avant la sortie de Kyoya. Il s'était isolé dans un coin et avait fait le vide dans sa tête avant de se soulager tout comme le maitre des lieux, le plus silencieusement possible. Lorsque ses idées avaient été claires, il avait nettoyé le tout rapidement et s'était activer à la tâche de préparé un rapide petit-déjeuner.

Il avait terminé le dernier plat quand Hibari avait fait irruption dans la cuisine et qu'il s'était presque collé à lui. D'ailleurs, le fait dont il avait pris conscience lors du rapprochement était l'odeur de la menthe. Dans cette maison, il n'y avait que lui, le brun et peut-être ses parents mais il n'imaginait pas que l'un d'entre eux ait pus l'embrasser alors qu'il ne les avait jamais vu. Donc, la possibilité la plus probable et en même temps complètement loufoque était que le baiser provenait du grand brun.

Tout en se savonnant, Tsunayoshi frémit en se souvenant des tendres caresses qu'il avait reçues. Il passa aussi ses doigts à l'endroit où se trouvait le suçon et eu un air perplexe. Les mains qui l'avaient touché avaient d'abord été froides mais elles s'étaient réchauffées au fur et à mesure. Quant aux lèvres et à la langue…n'en parlons même pas, c'était tout bonnement…..waouh ! Tsuna secoua vigoureusement sa tête en se rinçant. Il ne devait pas penser ce genre de chose s'il ne voulait pas avoir à se calmer à nouveau.

En conclusion, il avait compris une chose dont il était sur : ce n'était pas un rêve, une illusion et encore moins un délire. Non…ce n'était pas non plus un cauchemar, c'était la réalité. Hibari avait sans doute agi durant son évanouissement car le gout sur sa langue et le suçon ne pouvait être que de lui.

Oh, peut-être devrait-il y réfléchir et vérifier son hypothèse mais ses tactiques le mèneraient sûrement à sa perte. Pourquoi ? Pour rien….il avait juste eu en tête de poser la question directement au suspect ou de l'embrasser pour plus de preuve mais, comme je l'ai dit…cela le mènerait à sa perte. Et puis, de toutes façons, il n'était ni assez fou, ni assez courageux pour le faire…alors, autant resté sur ses bases et de faire comme le brun, c'est-à-dire, comme si de rien n'était.

Il sortit de la douche en vitesse et s'habilla rapidement avant de retourner dans la salle à manger où se trouvait un Hibari semblant méditer. Dès qu'il posa un pied dans la salle, les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur lui. Un petit moment passa avant qu'il ne reporte son regard sur le plat.

_Toujours aussi lent…herbivore. Le plat est presque froid à présent.

_Heu…excuse-moi mais je t'avais dit que tu pouvais commencer, c'est toi qui a insisté.

_Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aime pas manger quand le repas est chaud…ça m'énerve.

Tsuna regarda bizarrement Kyoya en se rendant compte qu'il avait enfin trouvé un point commun. Lui aussi avait horreur de manger des plats chauds puisque la plupart du temps, à cause de sa maladresse, il renversait le plat sur lui et finissais avec des brulures. Ouais, après plusieurs fois, il avait pris la décision de laisser le temps à son plat de bien refroidir. De ce fait, même s'il le renversait, il ne serait pas brulé. Ah, quel génie il était, c'était…époustouflant.

Il alla s'asseoir et après leurs prières, ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Tsunayoshi semblait discuter avec son repas vu qu'il ne levait quasiment jamais la tête, de peur de croiser le regard antarctique. Les minutes semblaient s'écouler lentement et le châtain remercia intérieurement le brun lorsqu'il brisa le silence qui devenait pesant.

_Au fait, c'était quoi ton problème ?

_Heu…lequel ?

_Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu en avais plein. Lorsque je t'ai surpris sous mon lit, pourquoi tu t'es évanoui ?

_Ah…comment dire ? Je pensais qu'on m'avait kidnappé et je cherchais la clé pour partir. Donc, quand je t'ai vu, j'ai tellement flippé que je suis tombé dans les pommes.

_Tu es encore avec ça ? Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ah…non, ça n'a rien à voir avec hier. Un combat m'a laissé des séquelles et j'ai souvent des trous de mémoire le matin. Des fois non, des fois oui et certaines fois, elles durent plus longtemps que les autres. Mais heureusement, c'est passager. Je prends d'ailleurs des médicaments pour faciliter ma guérison mais ils sont chez moi.

_Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

_Ben, Gokudera-Kun et Yamamoto sont au courant puisqu'ils sont souvent avec moi mais toi…je sais que tu t'en moque donc je ne t'ai rien dit.

Kyoya le regarda fixement dans les yeux où Tsuna aurait pu jurer voir une lueur d'agacement.

_Bon, après ton cours, on ira chez toi à midi. Tu en profiteras pour prendre tes affaires.

_Hein ? Tu tiens toujours à ce que je reste ici ? Et pourquoi « On » ? Tu comptes venir avec moi ?

_Alors d'abord, évite de me poser autant de question sinon je te mords à mort, et ensuite oui et oui.

Tsuna se força à sourire, non seulement il le menaçait mais en plus il donnait ses réponses comme si c'était élémentaire et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Il continua de manger et prit l'assiette du président du comité disciplinaire en voyant qu'il comptait se lever pour atteindre la rizeuse. Sous l'étonnement du brun, Tsuna le fit un sourire aimable et le resservit comme si c'était naturel.

_Je pouvais le faire tout seul.

_Oui mais je suis plus près et puis, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies ce que j'ai préparé.

_Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'aime ou pas. J'ai faim et c'est tout ce qu'i manger.

_Ah…désolé, s'excusa Tsuna en jouant avec on riz. Je ne pensais pas que c''était si mauvais.

Hibari soupira devant la bêtise que le plus petit avait sortie. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il cuisinait bien ? Il voulait quoi ? Un compliment ? Si le repas ne l'avait pas plût, il ne se serait même pas donné la peine d'essayer de le manger et aurait clairement dit que c'était immangeable. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait que c'était mauvais ? Il était con ou quoi ?

_Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était mauvais, dit le logeur en étirant un sourire sournois. D'ailleurs, tu cuisines très bien. Tu n'auras pas de problème pour te trouver un bon époux si tu continues comme ça.

_Merci mais, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis un homme.

_Ah bon ? Demanda-t-il d'un air faussement surpris qui agaça Tsuna.

_Comment ça « Ah bon ? » !? Tu en doutes !? Tu penses que je suis une femme ?!

_Hum, tout ce que tu fais le laisse à penser. Et puis, même si tu es un homme, tu peux toujours avoir un mari. Tu sais, celui qui domine durant les rapports est celui qui est le « mari » dans le couple.

_Hey, je ne vais pas relever le fait que tu doutes de ma virilité. Mais, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je suis gay ? Et que je serais forcément le dominé ? En plus, t'as oublié que le mariage gay n'est pas permis ?

_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas poser plusieurs questions, dit Hibari en sortant ses tonfas sous le cri de Tsuna. Bon, ne cherche pas à le nier. Tu es gay, cela se voit à la façon dont tu regardes les personnes qui t'entourent. Puis, rien qu'en te voyant, on peut savoir que tu seras le dominé. C'est dans ta nature. Tu es un herbivore et moi un carnivore, les herbivores se font dominés et les carnivores sont les dominants. Et pour finir, en Italie* et dans d'autres pays, le mariage gay n'est pas interdit.

_C'est n'importe quoi, bougonna Tsuna.

_Si tu le dis. Bref, dépêches-toi de finir de manger, tu as plusieurs exercices à faire.

_En fait, où sont tes parents ?

Même si ce fut infime et rapide, Tsunayoshi vit une incommensurable haine traverser les yeux d'acier.

_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demanda d'une voix froide le préfet.

_Hein ? Bah…je ne les ai jamais rencontré et puis, je vais passer tout un mois ici donc…

_Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Dit Hibari en posant ses baguettes.

_Hein ? Pourquoi ? Ils sont en voyage ?

Le chef du comité de discipline sembla réfléchir avant de dire avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

_Ouais, ils sont en quelque sorte en voyage. Mais c'est un non-retour car ils sont morts.

Tsuna en perdit la parole et posa ses mains sur sa bouche sous le coup de l'étonnement. Il regarda avec de grands yeux son logeur et s'excusa d'avoir aborder le sujet. Le brun sembla balayer l'excuse d'un revers de main et remonta dans sa chambre alors que le châtain était toujours sous le choc. Ce n'était pas le fait que les parents de Kyoya soient morts et qu'il parvienne à se débrouiller aussi bien pour vivre qui étonnait Tsuna. C'était plutôt le sourire froid qu'avaient eu l'orphelin et la rancune mélangée à la haine qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Hibari qui l'avait choqué. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir l'air aussi distant et si peu touché alors qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet aussi délicat que celui-ci.

Sous le coup, il eut l'appétit coupé et débarrassa rapidement la table pour faire la vaisselle. Une fois faite, il retourna dans la chambre où il ne perdit pas de temps et se mit directement au travail. Les minutes défilaient et aucun des deux adolescents ne parlaient. Hibari se contentait de corriger et Tsuna de s'appliquer. Cependant, le brun avait bien vu que quelque chose avait changé car dès qu'il s'approchait de son Pseudo-Boss, ce dernier retenait sa respiration ou frémissait de crainte. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour apporter un tel changement mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il comptait bien y remédier. Le temps passa à une allure folle et il fut l'heure d'aller dans la maison du petit Sawada.

Après un bout de chemin durant lequel le Sawada avait dû courir sous l'ordre du vampire, ils arrivèrent devant la maison du plus petit qui redouta la rencontre. Sa mère était, comme tout le monde le savait, naïve et douce, beaucoup trop douce. Elle avait aussi une patience d'ange –elle ne s'énervait jamais après Lambo qui méritait qu'en lui en foute une de temps en temps – et avait le don de toujours sourire…en toutes circonstance- la maison avait été détruite une fois et elle avait souri en disant que ce n'était pas grave. Donc, en gros, Nana Sawada était un concentré de ce que Kyoya Hibari détestait le plus. Autrement dit, elle était un herbivore passif en puissance.

Tsunayoshi pria afin que son gardien du nuage ne tente pas de mordre à mort sa mère et ouvrit la porte avec appréhension.

_Ta…Tadaïma *! Bégaya Tsunayoshi en se déchaussant.

La mère arriva aussitôt qu'elle eut entendu la voix de son fils et lui fit, comme à son habitude, un sourire resplendissant.

_Okaerinasaï Tsu-Kun, daijobu* ?

_Hai, Oka-san*…et toi ?

_Je vais bien. Dis-moi Tsu-Kun, fit la mère en posant ses yeux sur Hibari. C'est chez ce charmant jeune homme que tu es allé passer la nuit ?

Le dit Tsu-Kun souri nerveusement et douta fort que Kyoya soit charmant. Du moins, avec son caractère il ne l'était pas. Mais alors là, pas du tout. Il loucha vers son gardien et essaya de composer un sourire assez potable pour berner sa mère.

_Heu…oui…c'est chez lui que je suis allé dormir hier. Hum, maman, je te présente Hibari Kyoya. Kyoya, je te présente Nana, ma mère.

_Enchanté. Dirent d'une même voix les deux autres.

_Ta mère et moi s'étions déjà croisés à plusieurs reprises. Nous ne nous connaissions simplement pas de nom.

_Ah…je vois…Fit Tsuna qui se demandait dans quelles circonstances ils avaient pu se croisés.

_Bien, allez dans la salle à manger. Nous allions passer à table. Tout le monde est là. Dit Nana en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Son fils ne comprit pas le « tout le monde » mais en allant dans la salle, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il était peut-être bête mais en voyant tous ses gardiens, Haru et Kyoko ainsi que leurs tuteurs, il était plus qu'obligé de comprendre. Un tic apparu au coin de sa bouche et il voulut faire demi-tour en remarquant le sourire pervers que lui adressait son gardien du la brume. Bien évidemment, en se retournant précipitamment alors que son gardien du nuage était derrière lui, il eut l'impression de rentrer dans un mur et tomba sur ses fesses. Il les massa douloureusement alors que Gokudera arrivait comme une furie pour crier sur lui. A partir de là, le Boss sût que tout partirait en sucette.

_Hey ! Teme *! Dis pardon pour avoir fait tomber le Judaïme ! Cria l'argenté en serrant les poings.

_Je refuse. Dit clairement Hibari en croisant ses bras tout en le toisant.

_Grrrr ! Je t'ai dit de…

_C'est bon, intervint Tsuna en se relevant. C'est de ma faute, il n'y est pour rien…je suis tombé tout seul.

_Tsuna no Baka * ! Cria Lambo en tirant la langue au dit idiot.

_Alàlà, soupira Reborn, je pensais que tu serais un peu moins Dame-Tsuna avec Hibari.

_Je ne suis avec lui que depuis hier !

_Alors c'est là que tu étais, Judaïme ?! Tu vas bien ? Demanda Hayato en remarquant la marque violacée avant de se tourner vers Hibari. Il ne t'a rien fait de mal ? Tu lui as fait quoi, enfoiré ? T'as pas touché à son innocence j'espère !

_Oya oya, intervint Mukuro. Tu n'es pas le seul à espérer cela. Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais rapproché de ma proie, c'est louche ça. Alors ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

_Je n'ai pas à te répondre, ananas. Et puis, sourit Kyoya, vous feriez quoi si je l'avais pris ?

_Pris quoi ? Demanda Ryohei et Lambo en même temps.

_Rien ! Répondirent l'assemblée.

Tsuna cria intérieurement en prenant sa tête entre ses mains face à la phrase de son gardien dite avec une telle nonchalance. Ils parlaient tous de sexe devant lui alors que c'était lui le concerné ! Ils se rendaient compte de ça ?

_Je te tuerai ! Firent l'ananas et le bras doit en même temps.

_J'ai hâte de voir ça, dit Hibari en sortant ses tonfas. Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà commencez.

_Hum, soupira Reborn, j'espère que tu es prêt à prendre tes responsabilités au cas où il tomberait enceinte.

_Reborn ! Ta phrase n'a aucun sens ! Je suis un homme ! S'apostropha Tsuna.

_Sérieux ?! Firent à nouveau l'assemblée avec de grands yeux. Depuis quand ?!

_Depuis toujours ! Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous en doutez tant ?

_Douter de quoi ? Demanda Nana en arrivant avec les derniers plats.

_Oh, de rien. Ce n'est pas important.

L'arrivée de la Mama conclu la discussion et elle les regarda tranquillement avant de terminer d'arranger la table qui, bien qu'elle fut grande, n'arriva pas à prendre tout le monde. Il fut donc décidé que les gardiens mangeraient sur la grande table alors que les arcobalenos mangeraient sur une autre, beaucoup moins grande. Une fois tout le monde servi et la prière accomplit, ils commencèrent à manger de bon appétit en complimentant la Mama. Tsuna qui était tourmenté par ses pensées ne vit pas l'étrange sourire de sa mère.

_Alors, Kyo-chan, tu es dans la même école que mon fils n'est-ce-pas ?

_Oui, répondit le brun sans se formaliser du diminutif.

Tsuna manqua s'étouffer avec un morceau de viande en entendant le surnom de la terreur de Namimori et bu de l'eau pour faire passer le tout.

_Hum, vous semblez proches. Vous êtes de très bons amis ?

Les yeux de Tsuna et de Kyoya se croisèrent et les deux semblaient hésiter sur la réponse à donner. Ils n'étaient même pas de « bons » amis alors allons voir pour « très bon » ! C'était plutôt une relation du niveau de la chaîne alimentaire. L'herbivore et le carnivore, le chat et la souris. Bref, ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas affirmer un pareil mensonge. Ca ne passerait jamais. En voyant l'hésitation, la mère du jeune parrain comprit de travers.

_Oh, alors tu es son petit-ami ? Demanda Nana avec un sourire innocent.

Tsunayoshi cracha immédiatement l'eau qu'il contenait dans sa bouche sur la personne d'en face à cause de l'étonnement. Kyoya se contenta d'étendre un sourire amusé. La mère herbivore lui plaisait encore plus maintenant. Il avait commencé à l'apprécier car elle cuisinait encore mieux que son fils. Mais là, elle avait gagné beaucoup de point afin de ne pas être mordue à mort.

_Quoi ? Cria Tsuna accompagné de Ryohei qui avait encore une âme d'enfant.

Lambo hurla que personne n'avait le droit de cracher sur lui et sembla chercher une bombe pour faire payer cet affront à Tsuna. Mais, il n'eut pas assez de temps et il reçut une claque de Gokudera assis à ses côtés. Lorsque le Bovino ouvrit la bouche pour profaner une insulte, le bras droit du Boss enfourna un gâteau violet à l'aura malsaine non-identifié dans la bouche de ce dernier. Dès que les personnes remarquèrent le teint malade de Lambo, ils surent que c'était un gâteau de Bianchi. Et, ils joignirent leurs mains dans une prière pour que l'âme du gardien du tonnerre qui quittait son corps, puisse reposer en paix.

_Allons, Tsu-Kun, n'ai pas honte. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu aimes les hommes et en plus, Kyo-chan a l'air d'être idéal pour toi. Surtout qu'il est très mignon, tu as bon goût mon chou.

_Heu, rougit Tsuna en regardant du coin de l'œil Hibari….non, maman, tu te trompes il ne…

_Il ne sera JAMAIS le petit ami du Judaïme ! Intervint Hayato.

_Ooh, Haya-Kun, ne sois pas si jaloux. Toi, tu as déjà Takeshi-Kun, laisses mon petit être heureux voyons.

_Hein ?! Firent Hayato, Tsuna et Ryohei.

_Tu sors avec Yamamoto ? Demanda le gardien du soleil avec étonnement.

_Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Se défendit l'argenté.

_Ha haha, rigola Takeshi. Non, on n'est pas encore un couple.

_ « Pas encore ?! » Parce que tu comptes l'être ? Demanda Hayato et Ryohei.

_Ben…pourquoi pas ?

_Comment ça « pourquoi pas ? » ? Eh ! Je n'sais pas avec qui mais tu le feras sans-moi ton couple !

_Voyons Hayato, le calma Bianchi. Ne sois pas si dur avec ton copain. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est là que tu dois être si froid et distant. Et cela en va de même pour toi Tsunayoshi.

_Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas mon copain ! Explosa le Boss et le bras droit.

_N'y prêtes pas attention, Mama, contra Reborn en volant quelques aliments dans l'assiette de Tsuna. Ils sont trop timides pour dire clairement les choses. Regardes leurs visages rougit, ce seul fait démontre à quel point j'ai raison.

_Aaaah ! Cria Ryohei. Je n'y comprends EXTRÊMEMENT rien ! Vous êtes en couple ou pas ?

_Non ! Crièrent les deux jeunes hommes.

_Oui ! Crièrent les autres et même les arcobalenos.

_Attends, dit Gokudera en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Vous vous prenez pour qui vous ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant aux bébés mafieux.

_Pour les bébés mafieux les plus puissants. Répondirent-ils en chœur.

_Je m'en fous ! Ok ? Vous allez arrêter de dire des conneries pareilles ! Je ne sors pas avec cet idiot de base baller !

_Mais tu l'aimes. Contra posément Fon en buvant un peu de thé.

_C'est vrai ? Demanda plein d'espoir Yamamoto.

_Oh ! Je crois avoir dit de garder pour vous ce genre de conneries ! Bien sûr que c'est…

_Vrai ! Interrompit Bianchi.

_Eh ! Ne me coupe pas la parole, surtout si c'est pour dire une telle énormité !

_Ce n'est pas une connerie, fit sérieusement Fon. Cela se voit comme de l'eau de roche que tu l'aimes. Pour ce qui en est de Tsunayoshi…je ne sais pas vraiment mais c'est une possibilité.

_Dis-moi Reborn, commença Hayato en serrant les poings alors qu'une veine d'agacement pulsait sur sa tempe droite. Cet enfoiré était bien censé m'aider à me calmer n'est-ce-pas ?

_C'est exact.

_Ben tu peux lui trouver un remplaçant parce que sa méthode….c'est vraiment de la merde ! Il m'énerve plus que quiconque.

_Plus que moi ? Demanda d'un air soucieux Yamamoto.

_Je rêve ou t'aimes m'énerver ?

_Ah, le pauvre, il prend ça comme le peu d'amour et d'attention que tu lui donnes, remarqua Mukuro. Quelque l'en soit la manière apparemment. Votre couple me fait penser au mien. Pas vrai Tsunayoshi-Kun ?

_Je n'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_Allons, cela ne sers à rien de nier l'évidence.

_Le seul truc qui est évident, avoua Tsuna, c'est que tu es complètement dingue…

_De toi. Sourit Mukuro.

_Oh, Tsu-Kun, ne me dis pas que tu trompes déjà Kyo-chan. S'inquiéta sa mère.

_Hey ! Le Judaïme n'est ni à toi, ni à l'autre enfoiré !

_Kufufufufu, as-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances ? Demanda le gardien de la brume avec un air suffisant.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chiens de faïence et Hayato pesta avant d'assommer à nouveau Lambo qui revenait du pays des morts.

_Hahi ! dit Haru, ça commence à partir dans tous les sens.

_Et c'n'est pas prêt de se finir ! Dit Chrome.

_Et on ne peut malheureusement rien faire… Ajouta Kyoko.

Dès que ces mots furent prononcés, un brouhaha prit place dans la maison. Et après quelques minutes durant lesquels Tsuna avait essayé de calmer et de convaincre tout le monde, il poussa un profond soupir avant de sortir de table. Il se dirigea, les mains dans les poches, vers sa chambre afin de prendre ses affaires et de retourner chez Kyoya. Cela faisait bizarre de penser ça mais il commençait à croire que ce n'était pas si mal de vivre avec lui.

Le bruit s'était estompé lorsque l'entourage du châtain l'avait vu se lever pour quitter les lieux. Il l'avait suivi du regard afin de voir s'il était fâché ou non. Mais, le fait que ce dernier est la tête baissé et que ses cheveux lui couvraient les yeux entrava leur tâche. Un fois hors de la pièce, un silence de mort domina et personne ne mangea, sauf le préfet qui terminait son plat.

_Hum….vous croyez qu'il est en colère ? Demanda Chrome.

_Je ne pense pas, répondit Kyoko. Tsuna-Kun n'est pas du genre à se fâcher pour ça.

_C'est vrai, affirma Haru, mais peut-être que la blague ne lui a pas plût et qu'il est agacé.

_Une blague ? Dit Skull. Personne ne plaisantait là.

_Bon ! On ne va pas s'attarder sur ça, hein ? Continuons de manger. Décida Bianchi pour éviter un autre brouhaha.

_Je vais aller le chercher. Dit Reborn en quittant la salle.

Les occupants hochèrent la tête et personne n'aborda ce sujet qu'était la vie amoureuse du Dixième. Reborn arriva rapidement dans la chambre et regarda le corps de Tsuna se tendre avec suspicion. Il se dirigea vers lui et vit qu'il faisait son sac.

_Tu acceptes de vivre avec Hibari ?

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête et pris soin de ne pas regarder son ex-tuteur temporaire dans les yeux. S'il faisait cela, Reborn comprendrait ce qui n'allait pas. Tsunayoshi termina rapidement et regarda furtivement la lettre portant la mauvaise nouvelle qu'il avait lue quelques minutes avant l'arrivée du bébé. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents sous le froncement de sourcils du brun qui chercha ce qui contrariait son élève sans pour autant le trouver. Le jeune parrain quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers l'entrée où l'attendait déjà Kyoya. Ils saluèrent rapidement l'assemblée et sortirent de la maison.

Le Dixième garda son faux sourire alors que des larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux et se retourna en levant la tête. Il regarda Reborn qui sembla comprendre immédiatement.

_Si tu le peux, commença le châtain, prends des nouvelles de mon grand-père.

Il se retourna à nouveau et suivi le préfet qui était déjà dehors alors que l'expression de Reborn se fit sombre. Il savait qu'il aurait dût jeter la lettre ou au moins la garder avec lui. Il venait de commettre une stupide erreur. Une erreur qui pouvait être bénéfique pour eux ou qui pouvait tout aussi être le contraire.

Yeah ! C'est la fin du deuxième chapitre qui fait 14 pages ! ^^. Merci d'avoir lu mon délire et à la prochaine.

Ps : Laissez des reviews please.

Lexique : Je suis rentré, Bienvenu Tsu-Kun tu vas bien ?, Oui.

J'ai mis Italie avec une étoile car je ne sais pas du tout si le mariage gay est permis là-bas….dans tous les cas, dans mon histoire, c'est permis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Bya-chouchou-973

Titre : Morsure mortelle

_Disclamairs_ : Les personnages de l'univers KHR ne sont pas à moi mais à Amano Akira ^^.

**Pairing **: Kyoya x Tsuna, Hayato x Takeshi et Xansus x Squalo

Rating : M (il y aura du langage familier et du sexe)

Note 1 : Oulalalala….je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir posté le premier chapitre de « Mafia » à la place du deuxième chapitre de « Morsure Mortelle » ! (oui, c'est à présent que je m'excuse…merci à ceux qui ont été compréhensif).

Note 2 : Hey, salut, vous allez bien ? (oui, c'est à la 2e note que je vous dis bonjour - -''). Je ne vais pas vous retardez plus longtemps et je vous remercie pour les reviews ^^allez, bonne lecture.

WARNING : violence dans les relations, âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

_**Chapitre 3 : L'éclairage**_

Ils avaient quitté le domaine familial depuis dix minutes et Tsuna marchait derrière Hibari en ayant la tête baissée. Il se déplaçait à petit pas, comme abattu alors qu'un silence religieux et une bonne distance le séparait de Kyoya. Tsunayoshi semblait aussi être perdu dans ses pensées mais l'on voyait quelques gouttelettes tombées au sol à chacun de ses pas.

La nouvelle l'avait bouleversé car il ne s'attendait pas à cela mais aussi parce que ça signifiait qu'il allait y avoir de nombreux changements dans sa vie. Et franchement, à l'heure actuel, ce n'était pas super idéale. C'était au contraire, très chiant et dérangeant. Il pleurait à la fois de tristesse, de frustration mais aussi d'agacement. Il ne pouvait jamais être tranquille deux minutes sans qu'un truc ne vienne tout chambouler.

Kyoya avait remarqué que le moral de son colocataire était à zéro mais il préférait le laisser seul pour l'instant, les questions viendraient à la maison. Surtout que sa méthode n'était pas tendre, mais au moins, il aurait toutes les réponses à ses interrogations. Ils continuèrent donc leurs marches silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination, puis, une fois dans la chambre, Hibari croisa les bras, s'assit sur le lit, et regarda Tsuna.

Il avait l'air de patienter, d'attendre que quelque chose ne lui parvienne mais le châtain fit mine de ne pas le voir et posa sa valise dans un coin de la chambre. Il tenta de ressortir tout de suite après mais le brun lui bloquait déjà l'entrée. Il fit un pas du côté droit, puis un autre du côté gauche mais atteignait au même résultat : Kyoya le bloquait.

Il soupira devant l'obstination du brun à ne pas le laisser passer et tenta d'autres feintes sans succès.

_Peux-tu me laisser passer s'il te plait ? Demanda Tsuna d'une voix un peu enrouée.

_Non.

_Pourquoi ?

_J'attends que tu m'expliques ce qui dérange ton p'tit cul au point de faire cette tête.

_Ça ne te regarde pas, chuchota Tsuna les lèvres serrées.

_Oh que si ça me regarde !

_ Non ! Je peux régler ça seul, laisse-moi passer !

_Toi ? Régler quelque chose seul ? Tu plaisante j'espère ! T'arrive à peine à faire tes devoirs correctement et à lasser tes chaussures ! Il n'est pas question que tu passes.

_Sors de là bon sang !

_ Au cas où tu n'aurais pas pigé : tant que tu ne diras rien, tu ne bougeras pas de la chambre.

Agacé par le ton autoritaire de Hibari, Tsuna oublia de garder son calme et explosa.

_Mais putain, tu te prends pour qui ?! Bouge à la fin ! Tu me fais chier ! Dégage !

Tsunayoshi continua de crier et d'insulter le brun mais, malgré l'amoncellement d'insultes, Hibari ne bougea pas d'un cil et ne sourcilla pas, il resta stoïque. Puis, un sourire cruel apparu.

_Fais-moi dégager pour voir, lopette ! T'as pas marre de chialer tout le temps, hein ? Dès qu'il t'arrive un truc, tu pleures. T'es sûr d'être un mec ? Je croyais que t'étais juste efféminé mais je me rends compte qu'en fait, t'as rien dans le pantalon. Pff, la famille Vongola est vraiment dans la merde avec un Boss pareil. T'es plus qu'incapable, t'es inutile !

Là, Tsunayoshi craqua. Il avait déjà été bouleversé par la lettre, mais si en plus l'homme qu'il aimait se montrait méchant avec lui et le bousculait ainsi, il ne pouvait plus tout contenir. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le coup de poing partit en direction du brun qui le bloqua avec facilité. Ce dernier secoua la tête et regarda Tsuna droit dans les yeux.

_Pff, même tes coups de poings ne valent rien. Un bébé aurait mieux fait, tu es une vraie déception.

Un cri de rage traversa la gorge du plus jeune, après qu'il eut entendit ces mots. Il fit son interlocuteur regretté ses paroles. Le petit Boss ne s'était pas mis en mode hyper, il avait juste mis de la vitesse et de la force dans son coup de genou qui avait atteint le brun en plein estomac. Tout de suite après, il lui asséna un coup de coude près de la tempe et termina par un fouetté dans les côtes.

Kyoya avait tout reçu de plein fouet mais ne semblait pas si affecté que ça par la douleur. Alors que les yeux de Tsuna brillaient de colère, les siens brillaient d'intérêt. Il allait continuer sa provocation volontaire mais le Sawada le devança.

_T'es une pourriture Kyoya. Je…je ne comprends pas comment je peux toujours t'aimer malgré toutes les horreurs que tu me fais subir. Mon grand-père, Timoteo Nono Vongola, est entre la vie et la mort et toi, tu es là en train de m'emmerder ! J'ai…Je sais que j'ai rien d'un Boss, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit que je reprendrais les rennes de la famille à ma majorité ! Mais là, je serais obligé de partir pour l'Italie si son état ne s'améliore pas. Je ne veux pas être Boss à seize ans car je ne le peux pas ! T'étais pas obligé de me cracher à la figure que je suis incompétent ! Surtout que c'est blessant d'entendre de tels mots provenant d'une personne importante à ses yeux ! Tu le sais ça ?! Non, bien sûr que non, vu que tu n'as pas de cœur ! Je ne te comprends pas, tu cherches quoi à la fin ? Me détruire ? Il n'y a pas de soucis, tu as déjà réussi.

Le plus jeune avait crié tout au long de ses tirades sans vraiment bien reprendre son souffle, mais vers les derniers mots, sa voix s'était presqu'éteinte à cause de sa souffrance morale. Il sécha avec rage ses larmes et défia Hibari dans les yeux avec l'air de s'imposer. Dans tout ce que le petit Boss avait dit, le gardien du nuage ne s'intéressa qu'à une chose, la révélation qu'il lui avait faite involontairement. A l'idée de la réaction que cela provoquerait chez Tsuna s'il soulevait ce petit détail, un sourire mesquin prit place.

_Hum…tu dis que tu es amoureux de moi ?

Surpris et décontenancé, Tsuna crus que le brun se foutait de lui. Il fonça les sourcils l'air de dire qu'il n'avait jamais dit cela puis, lorsqu'il y réfléchi, il rougit de honte.

_Merde ! C'est sorti tout seul ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai dit ça. Oh mon Dieu, je suis foutu, se lamenta Tsuna._

_Hum…t'es sûr d'avoir entendu un truc comme ça, toi ? Je m'en rappelle pas, tenta de nier Tsuna.

_Ouais j'en suis sûr, si tu veux je te cite. Tu as dit : « t'es une pourriture Kyoya. Je ne comprends pas comment je peux toujours t'aimer malgré toutes les horreurs que tu me fais subir. » Tu vois ? J'ai une très bonne mémoire moi au moins.

_Toi et ta putain de mémoire ! pensa Tsuna._

_Alors ? J'ai bien droit à une petite explication, non ?

_J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

_Moi j'ai envie donc t'as pas le choix. Par contre, il y a un truc qui me turlupine : pourquoi tu ne t'es pas déclaré auparavant en bonne et due forme ?

_Ah ! T'en a de bonnes toi, tu crois que c'est facile de se déclarer à un mec qui risque de me tabasser en une fraction de seconde ?_

Hibari lisait depuis un bon moment les pensées de Tsuna en s'amusant de ses répliques intérieures. Inconsciemment, il souriait et le châtain pris cela pour de la moquerie.

_Pff, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? J'avais mes raisons de ne rien te dire et ça ne te regarde pas.

_J'ai besoin de savoir, Tsunayoshi.

_Tu veux juste te foutre de moi.

_Pas du tout, c'est important, il faut que je le sache.

_Pourquoi faire ? T'as besoin d'un nouveau jouet, c'est ça ?

Là, ce fut Hibari qui fut décontenancé. Il fronça ses fins sourcils noirs et s'approcha de Tsuna qui recula instinctivement.

_Un nouveau jouet ? De quoi tu parles ?

_Arrêtes ! Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je t'ai vu t'amuser avec Miu-san et Dino-san. Tu as utilisé les sentiments qu'ils avaient pour toi pour faire des cochonneries. C'est dégueulasse !

Alors qu'il s'approchait à nouveau de Tsuna qui le fuyait, piqué par l'agacement, Hibari le saisi par le bras droit et le colla à lui de force. Le plus jeune tenta de se débattre mais l'étreinte était trop forte. Le brun posa donc son front sur le haut de la tête du plus petit et s'immisça dans ses souvenirs.

Il vogua parmi plusieurs souvenirs sous formes de photos. Certaines avaient l'air de daté, d'autres étaient très récentes mais il y en avait quelques une qui étaient fissurées, déchirées ou encore très sombres.

Au bout de quelques recherches supplémentaires, il finit par atteindre les souvenirs qui l'intéressaient et les étudia en les regardant comme un film. Il revit les scènes qui s'étaient déroulées à l'école, dans son bureau, quelques mois plus tôt. Une fois les souvenirs visionnés, il soupira et comprit pourquoi Tsuna pensait qu'il était une pourriture dégueulasse.

C'est sûr que lorsqu'on est spectateur, ça n'a rien de glorieux. Cependant, la vérité des choses n'était pas dans ses souvenirs car il n'avait pas été présent dès le début. C'était plutôt un quiproquo.

Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas bien, mais pour se discréditer, il n'avait pas le choix. Il modifia donc les souvenirs du châtain en les complétant par les siens.

C'était un après-midi où le soleil avait décidé de grillé les élèves qui faisait du sport au dehors. Hibari était négligemment couché sur son divan couleur ambre sur lequel il tentait de prendre sommeil sans succès. La cause ? Un petit être très mignon avec une crinière caramel indisciplinée occupait ses pensées de manière très intéressante.

Tandis qu'il combattait ses pensées, une jeune fille aux courts cheveux blonds remontés en un chignon entra sans frapper dans son bureau. Même conscient de l'infraction, il ne bougea pas d'un poil et garda les yeux fermés. La jeune fille portait l'uniforme de l'école et avait de petits yeux verts émeraude. Elle semblait stressée et regardait d'un air apeuré le bureau qui semblait vide. Elle s'approcha du divan silencieusement en se triturant les mains et son teint pâle s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit la personne qu'elle recherchait endormie.

Elle continua son avancé jusqu'à être à la hauteur de la tête du brun. Elle s'accroupie et fixa un long moment le bel endormi qui commençait à penser que c'était une dingue. Elle passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux du président du comité disciplinaire et dériva vers sa joue avec une infinie tendresse.

L'envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour faire peur à la fille démangea Hibari mais il ne le fit pas. L'adolescente, après avoir caressé le jeune homme, se releva toute contente et sautilla de joie. Elle sembla hésiter entre partir et rester, puis choisi de rester. Cette fois-ci, elle s'agenouilla et passa un doigt rêveur sur les lèvres du ténébreux pour ensuite se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Dès ce moment, les choses changèrent rapidement : Hibari ouvrit les yeux, se releva, entraina la fille sur le canapé et la surplomba de toute sa stature. Etonnée et effrayée d'avoir été prise la main dans le sac, des larmes commencèrent à apparaitre dans les yeux de la blonde. Hibari ne s'en formalisa pas et garda les yeux rivés sur elle.

_Tu t'appelles ? Questionna Hibari.

_Miu ! Je suis Miu Haruka et je suis dans la même classe que Takeshi-Kun. Je suis aussi une remplaçante dans l'équipe de base-ball…

_Je t'ai juste demandé ton nom, ne commence pas à me raconter ta vie, l'interrompit d'une voix frigide le brun.

_Ah ! Oui, pardon !

_Tu te sens obligé de parler aussi fort ? C'est très agaçant.

La petite blonde s'excusa à nouveau plus calmement et eut l'air de vouloir disparaitre le plus vite que possible en dessous de Kyoya. Ce dernier examinait avec insistance la jeune fille et n'alla pas par quatre chemin du à son geste précédent.

_Tu m'aimes ?

Miu rougit fortement et hocha positivement la tête.

_Depuis quand ?

_L'année dernière, chuchota-t-elle embarrassée.

Hibari sembla réfléchir un moment mais continua de fixer la jeune fille. Finalement, au plus grand étonnement de Miu, la main du préfet s'immisça sous le haut de la blonde et passa aussi sous son soutien pour caresser ses seins.

_Hum…ils sont petits, quel bonnet ?

Embarrassée au maximum et confuse, elle murmura que c'était un 25B sous le sourire du brun. Il pelota un moment les petits seins de Miu qui gémissait puis retira sa main et caressa ses cuisses.

_Tu ne m'empêches pas ? Demanda Hibari qui remontait sa main jusqu'à la culotte de l'adolescente.

_N…non, fais ce que tu veux.

Elle avait chuchoté ces quelques mots avec beaucoup de peine et de gêne mais se paroles semblèrent énervé le préfet car son regard changea radicalement.

_Bien. Puisque tu m'as dit que je peux faire ce que je veux, je ne vais pas me gêner.

En effet, il ne se gêna pas et caressa sans vergogne le vagin de la blonde qui hoqueta. Il ne prit pas le temps de baisser la culotte et mit un doigt à l'intérieur du sexe de la jeune fille dont les joues étaient rouges pivoines. Elle se cachait le visage de son bras, elle ne vit donc pas la grimace que fit Hibari lorsqu'il regarda son doigt mouillé par la semence vaginale.

_C'est écœurant quand même, tu as trempé toute ta culotte alors que je t'ai à peine touché. Tiens, lèche.

Il lui présenta son doigt et ne sachant trop quoi faire, elle obéit et gouta sa propre semence. Hibari se releva après cela mais resta tout de même sur le canapé. Il ancra ses yeux à ceux de Miu et lisait les pensées qui la traversaient. Il soupira.

_Tu m'écœures, pensa-t-il._

_Bon, si j'ai bien compris, c'est du sexe que tu veux n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que sa question choquait la petite blonde qui ressemblait dorénavant à une petite tomate, Hibari était en train de déboucler sa ceinture. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il réitéra.

_Tu veux coucher avec moi ? Oui ou non ?

_Je…je…

_Cependant, il faut que tu saches que je n'aie aucun sentiment envers toi. Absolument rien. Si tu acceptes, ce sera juste une partie de jambes en l'air.

Déchiré par un choix qu'elle hésitait à prendre, Miu balbutia des mots incompréhensibles qui augmentèrent l'énervement du brun. Pour la faire réagir, il déchira sa jupe et son tee-shirt.

_Oui ! Oui, je veux coucher avec toi Hibari-san. Je t'aime alors je le veux.

Une grimace de dégout apparu sur les traits fins du brun qui cette fois-ci, arracha le soutien rose de Miu et empoigna avec force l'un de ses seins.

_Je ne te traiterais pas comme ma copine, ni comme une femme. Tu seras juste un objet sexuel qui me permettra de prendre mon pied. T'es consciente de ça ?

_Peu m'importe ! Je veux juste que ma première fois soit avec toi. Tu peux être brutal si tu veux, je m'en moque.

Hibari cessa donc d'essayer de faire prendre conscience à Miu qu'elle faisait fausse route et accéda à sa demande. Il allait lui donner une leçon qu'elle n'oublierait jamais et ainsi, elle saura qu'il ne faut pas prononcer « je t'aime » comme ça, sans réels sentiments. Il lui banda les yeux, la blessa au bras gauche avec son ongle afin de goûter son sang et lui attacha les deux mains dans le dos avec fermeté. Il retourna sans douceur la jeune fille et lui releva les fesses. Elle était toute nue et ses linges étaient en lambeaux.

Il révéla ainsi sa véritable nature : ses ongles devinrent des griffes, ses yeux ne furent plus un attribut humain, ses cheveux prirent du volume et de la longueur, sa mâchoire devint une arme dangereuse et ses capacités physiques s'accrurent. Il regarda l'adolescente sous lui et ne la considéra même pas comme un potentiel petit goûter, il l'exécrait trop pour boire son sang qui n'avait même pas bon goût, il serait malade plus tard.

Lui, il ne se déshabilla pas, il baissa juste un peu son pantalon et son boxer afin de la prendre par derrière sous les yeux choqués de Tsuna. Tsunayoshi était apparu à ce moment-là. La porte qui avait été laissé ouverte par Miu lui permit de voir sans problème ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Il était venu remettre un dossier de la part d'un professeur mais face à la scène qu'il voyait, il n'était pas question de rentrer. Le petit châtain était cependant trop loin pour remarquer les autres changements que le corps de Kyoya avait reçu mais il ne se préoccupa même pas de la longueur de ses cheveux tant il était choqué.

Hibari ne s'était pas aperçu de sa venue et continuait donc sa besogne. Il n'avait pas mis de préservatif, il n'avait pas mis de lubrifiant et n'avait pas non plus préparé la petite blonde à son entrée. Il y avait été fort et d'un coup. Il avait pénétré la demoiselle qui cria de douleur. Une grande quantité de sang sorti du rectum de Miu dues aux déchirures intérieures. Elle lui demanda de patienter un peu en se justifiant par rapport à la douleur qu'elle ressentait mais Kyoya n'en avait rien à faire et ne faisait qu'à sa tête.

Il continua ses vas et viens brutaux en colorant son sexe de rouge et en allant toujours plus profondément en elle. Il la tenait par les hanches qu'il lui lacérait avec jouissance. Des larmes mouillaient le bandeau et ses mains endolories viraient au bleu à cause de la coupure de la circulation du sang. Ses cris déchiraient sa gorge et ne cessaient de résonner dans la salle et dans la tête de Tsuna qui semblait traumatisé.

La vision lui était insupportable, de voir ainsi Hibari l'estomaquait. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et tremblait de partout. Il tenta de se convaincre à plusieurs reprises qu'il hallucinait ou qu'il rêvait mais les pleurs et cris de Miu le ramenait toujours brusquement à la réalité.

Comme paralysé, il ne put bouger d'un cil, son regard était ancré sur les ébats de brun et de la blonde. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais il était incapables de les détournés. Il ressentait la souffrance de la fille, s'imaginait à sa place, et comprenait un tant soit peu sa douleur. Ses lèvres tremblaient, il voulait crier à Kyoya d'arrêter son acte abject mais il ne parvenait pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Ses deux orbes ne cessaient de fixer le membre du brun qui rentrait et sortait. Puis, il vit le noiraud se cambrer et se douta bien qu'il se déversait à l'intérieur de Miu.

Dans une autre situation, nul doute qu'il aurait été excité de voir la partie la plus intime du corps de son amoureux secret. Mais dans de telles conditions, il lui était impossible de ressentir de l'excitation ou du désir, il n'y avait que l'horreur et le choc qui le dominait. Il resta donc sur le palier de la porte en continuant de serrer dans sa main le dossier qu'il était venu remettre avec force. Il était uniquement absorbé par ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du bureau, le reste avait disparu autour de lui, il s'en foutait éperdument.

Il n'avait pas non plus peur de se faire surprendre par l'un des deux adolescents, ce n'était pas lui le plus coupable. Il n'avait quasiment rien à se reprocher, la porte était déjà ouverte à sa venue. Si l'on devait l'accusé de quelque chose, ce serait de voyeurisme mais eux, leurs peines seraient bien plus lourdes.

Couvrant les bruits de souffrance de la jeune fille, un grognement avait franchi les lèvres du préfet et sans douceur, il se retira de Miu qui pleurait toujours. Il ne s'excusa pas, ne lui donna pas le temps de récupérer et la retourna brutalement sur le dos. Il lui releva la tête par les cheveux et lui présenta son membre qu'il tapota sur son visage.

_Qu'est…qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_A ton avis ?

_Tu veux que je te… ?

_Ouais, c'est exactement ça, appliques-toi.

_Pourrais-tu m'ôter le bandeau avant, s'il te plait ?

_Pourquoi faire ?

_J'aimerais te voir.

_J'en ai pas envie, dépêches toi et suce-moi.

Face au ton froid sur lequel Hibari s'adressait à elle, Miu n'insista pas et accomplit sa tâche en tremblant. Elle prit le pénis en bouche et l'aspira aussi bien que sa petite bouche le lui permettait. Elle enroula sa langue autour à certains moment et garda un rythme régulier pour les aller et venus. Sans vraiment ressentir grand-chose, Hibari joua pendant un moment avec les seins de la jeune fille puis lui imposa un rythme qui lui convenait plus en posant fermement sa main sur sa tête. Elle manqua s'étouffer car il s'était enfoncé trop profondément dans sa gorge. Une fois le rythme appliqué, Hibari reçu petit à petit le plaisir et au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par se déverser dans la bouche de l'adolescente.

_Avale.

Elle obtempéra et avala le liquide blanchâtre avec difficulté sous le regard sévère de Kyoya. Ensuite, il retira son sexe et déversa le reste de son sperme sur le visage de la plus jeune, non pas pour la « marquer » mais pour « l'humilier ». Il la blessa ensuite au cou, une petite entaille qui pourtant fit le sang affluer à flot. Il n'en but pas une seule gorgée, il l'avait blessé par méchanceté pour la faire réagir.

Tout au long de leurs ébats, il avait étudié les pensées de la jeune fille au point qu'il arrivait à cette conclusion : elle était masochiste, elle avait adoré, c'est une vrai dingue frivole sous ses allures de Sainte-Nitouche. Bref, il la détestait encore plus et ne désirait pas être en contact avec elle plus longtemps.

Kyoya fit ses attribut vampiriques disparaitre et se mit debout pour arranger son pantalon. Il détacha les poignets de Miu et se dirigea vers la fenêtre l'air lasse. Tsunayoshi, lui, sembla se réveiller et détala à toute vitesse vers la salle des professeurs remettre le dossier non rendu puis pour rentrer chez lui digérer tout ce qu'il avait vu.

_Tu…c'est tout ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

_Si je te prends par devant, je te défoncerais tellement que tu seras handicapée.

La phrase de Kyoya eut l'air d'amuser la blonde et l'idée parut l'enchanter vu le sourire poser sur ses lèvres.

_Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais y aller, n'ai pas peur pour moi, dit Miu en ôtant le bandeau de ses yeux.

_Je vais vraiment te faire des horreurs si tu restes là…Enfin, je suppose que si j'te les fais, tu seras encore plus ravie, n'est-ce pas ?

_Comment ça ?

_Pff, ne fais pas celle qui ne comprends pas. Tu n'es plus vierge depuis bien longtemps. Tu aimes te faire culbuter par le premier venu dès qu'il est bien bâti et qu'il t'intéresse. Ce qui t'excite encore plus, c'est d'utiliser des objets comme des battes de base-ball, pas vrai ?

Miu paru vraiment choquée que Kyoya sache autant de chose sur elle. Elle ouvrit tout de même la bouche pour nier mais le brun la devança.

_Et n'essaie pas de me contredire, j'ai horreur des mensonges. Surtout que tu ne peux pas m'aimer depuis l'année dernière vu que tu as intégrée Namimori High cette année. Tu vois, ça, c'est vraiment le genre de chose que je déteste. Et ta simulation de souffrance là, ça passe avec les gens naïfs, pas avec moi. T'es pas une superbe comédienne, il y a des progrès à faire.

_Pff, bon, OK, je t'ai menti, admit-elle en essuyant avec le bandeau le sang qui coulait de son cou. Mais c'était parce que tu m'intéressais. T'es doué au pieu, tu ne m'as pas déçu, j'aurais juste aimé en avoir plus, c'est possible ?

_Désolé mais t'es vraiment le genre de meuf qui m'horripile.

_Haha haha, arrêtes, tu n'as pas aimé ?

_Franchement ? J'ai connu mieux.

Miu eut l'air estomaquée puis furieuse, elle serra la mâchoire. C'était la première fois que l'un de ses partenaires sexuels lui disait ça et clairement, ça ne passait pas. Elle allait profaner des insultes mais Hibari l'en empêcha.

_Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il y a des caméras disposées un peu partout dans mon bureau. Donc, si tu ne tiens pas à ce que toute l'école sache que t'es une Marie-Couche-toi-Là, j'te conseille de vite dégager.

Elle serra les poings de rage et jeta un regard noir au préfet qui ne semblait même pas le remarquer. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec attention et constata qu'il ne mentait pas, il y avait bel et bien des caméras. Il lui fit signe de débarrasser le plancher et elle alla ramasser ses affaires déchiquetées qu'elle enfila tout de même.

_Tu sais, les vidéos montées, ça existe. Les gens ne te croiront pas.

_Tu as sans doute raison. Mais des vidéos, plus quelques témoignages de tes petites sauteries à plusieurs avec quelques membres de l'équipe de base-ball et du club de kendo, c'est pas mal hein ?

_T'es un vrai salaud !

_Merci ! Moi au moins mon cul ne traine pas partout. A force, c'est plus un détritus qu'autre chose.

_Va au diable ! Conard, cria-t-elle en sortant rapidement du bureau.

Hibari secoua la tête en rigolant puis alla ranger ses affaires afin de rentrer chez lui.

Là, le souvenir était complet et Tsunayoshi connaitra la vérité. Il l'avait modifié de façon à ce qu'il connaisse la scène dès le début et non lorsqu'il passait pour le méchant. Hibari sorti donc de la tête de son colocataire et analysa sa réaction. Tsuna semblait un peu perdu alors il lui tendit une perche.

_Qu'est ce qui a ? Tu te sens mal ?

_Non, enfin…si, un peu, c'est bizarre, j'ai les idées toute embrouillées…on parlait de quoi déjà ?

_Tu disais que je m'étais amusé avec Miu. Tu trouves que je suis le fautif dans cet histoire ?

_Hein ? Euh… Tu… tu lui as donné une sorte de leçon mais ça n'en reste pas moins dégueulasse. J'ai été secoué par ça, tu le sais ? J'ai raté deux semaines de cours tellement je me sentais mal et que j'avais peur de te croiser. De tout façon, tu n'es pas tout de blanc, tu en fais quoi de Dino-san ?

Hibari avait aussi eu le temps de visité le souvenir en rapport avec Dino. Mais, il l'avait laissé intact car modifié trop de chose pourraient entrainer des conséquences désastreuses sur la mémoire déjà bien fragile de son pseudo-Boss.

_C'est assez long à expliquer surtout que tu pourrais ne pas me croire.

_Vas-y, je suis tout ouïe, qu'importe que cela prenne du temps ou non. Dis-moi la vérité et je jugerais avec mon intuition.

_Hum, comme tu voudras…Dino était celui qui m'entrainait afin de voir si j'étais digne d'être le gardien du nuage. Chez lui, tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était sa force car j'aime me battre contre des gens puissant, les faibles ne m'intéressent pas.

_Oui, ça je le sais déjà.

_Après nos entrainements, il restait avec moi pour tenter de me rendre « sociable » selon ses termes mais un soir, il avait trop bu et il m'a embrassé.

Tsunayoshi regarda fixement Kyoya puis se dirigea vers le lit de ce dernier pour s'y assoir. Le brun resta par conséquent debout.

_Continue.

_Je ne l'ai pas repoussé et j'ai même approfondi l'échange, puis, au moment où ça commençait à aller trop long, je l'ai freiné. Il a alors commencé à me raconter sa vie en long, en large et en travers et continuait à m'embrasser par intermittence. Ça a duré toute la nuit et au final, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, on est devenu assez proche.

Kyoya s'appuya contre le mur et ne décolla pas ses yeux du châtain qui semblait analyser les informations. Il lui fit ensuite signe de poursuivre.

_Il a donc commencé à venir me voir régulièrement au bureau et dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il trouvait une bonne excuse pour venir chez moi. Ce que tu as dû voir, c'est notre deuxième fois car il n'y en avait pas eu d'autres. Ça s'est passé à l'école. J'ai accepté de coucher avec lui car il souhaitait former un couple avec moi. Je n'avais pas de sentiments particulièrement forts mais j'ai accepté pour des raisons personnelles.

_Lesquelles ?

_Les même que celles qui t'empêchait de te déclarer à moi.

Tsunayoshi ne sembla pas bien comprendre mais Kyoya retourna rapidement au sujet précédent pour éviter de se faire questionner.

_Le bémol est qu'il voulait juste fuir des fiançailles arrangées par sa famille et ça, quand je l'ai su, ça m'a énervé et j'ai décidé de le lui faire payer. Donc, lorsqu'il était revenu recevoir des tendresses à mes côtés, je me suis montré cruel avec lui. Je n'ai pas besoin de te détaillé ce que j'ai fait puisque tu t'en souviens et que ça ressemble un peu à ce que j'ai fait à Miu.

_Ouais, pas besoin de préciser.

_Bref. Donc, après qu'il ait subi mon courroux, je lui ai expliqué pourquoi je lui ai fait ça, mais toi, tu étais surement déjà parti. Alors, j'ai certes, été un véritable conard, mais dans l'histoire, on se sert aussi de moi. Je ne faisais que leurs rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

_Humpf, t'es sacrément rancunier quand même.

_C'est vrai, je le suis. Mais avec toi, Tsunayoshi, c'est complètement différent. Tu n'as pas voulu te déclarer à moi car tu pensais sans doute que tu aurais le même sort ou parce que tu me trouvais trop méchant mais c'est totalement le contraire pour toi.

Hibari s'approcha de Tsuna à l'image d'un félin qui se rapproche de sa proie et le fit se relever doucement par le menton. Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant dans les yeux et chacun sembla se noyer dans les yeux de l'autre. Pourtant, c'était Tsunayoshi le plus ensorcelé. Il se rapprocha inconsciemment de Kyoya qui cueillit ses lèvres avec délicatesse pour ne pas le brusquer.

Il l'enlaça avec douceur et prenant confiance, Tsuna s'accrocha à son cou puis caressa ses cheveux ébène. Le baiser fut longs et très câlin, ils se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver et se donnaient des petits bisous d'enfant à certaines reprises.

_Je m'excuse pour toutes les méchancetés que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je n'en ai pas pensé une seule, tu es loin d'être incompétent et inutile.

_C'est vrai ? Pourquoi tu m'as dit tout ça alors ?

_C'était juste pour que tu puisses m'expliquer ce qui n'allait pas, je sais que ma méthode n'est pas tendre mais elle fonctionne bien.

_Bon, moi aussi je retire ce que j'ai dit concernant le fait que tu n'as pas de cœur et tout le reste.

Hibari baisa le front de Tsuna avant de l'étreindre fortement.

_Je te veux Tsunayoshi, tout entier, je te veux.

Des frissons parcoururent le plus jeune qui ne sut trop quoi répondre au désir manifeste que le brun ressentait à son égard. Kyoya caressa du bout de son nez le cou pâle de son actuel copain et le lécha doucement. Vers le bas de son ventre, Tsuna ressenti des fourmillements mais en pressentant le membre de Kyoya, il fut un peu apeuré et tenta de briser son contact avec lui. Le préfet le compris et le retint avec un sourire.

_J'irai cependant à ton rythme. Je ne vais pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit et je vais attendre que tu sois prêt. Ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas de l'attirance c'est un sentiment identique à celui que tu as pour moi.

Entre ses bras, Kyoya se rendit compte à quel point son pseudo-Boss était fragile et sensible. Il se jura de le protéger contre tout et de réduire en bouillie celui qui oserait le faire pleurer. Le brun le couvrit de bisous puis dériva vers son oreille droite qu'il léchouilla.

_Je t'aime Tsunayoshi Sawada Decimo Vongola.

_Je t'aime aussi, Hibari Kyoya.

Ils restèrent donc un long moment à s'enlacer. Un moment dura lequel Tsuna se sentait aux anges et même si cela pourrait paraître cul-cul, il était pleinement heureux. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de Kyoya afin d'écouter le rythme du battement de son cœur. Face à cette tendresse échangée, le brun désira en avoir plus et repartit pour un baiser plus langoureux, il se sépara pourtant assez rapidement du plus jeune en sentant sa raison prendre les voiles.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda étonné le châtain.

_Hum…rien, c'est juste qu'il faut que j'améliore mon self-control.

Comprenant sans mal ce qu'il voulait dire, Tsunayoshi rougi, détourna la tête et s'occupa en défaisant sa valise. Tandis que Kyoya se calmait en cherchant des devoirs à faire faire à son élève, quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit.

_Au sujet de ton grand-père, s'il faut que tu ailles en Italie, ne t'inquiète pas trop, je t'accompagnerai.

_Tu doutes de moi, c'est ça ?

_Non, c'est pour plus de sécurité.

_Et de toute façon, envoyer un petit être comme toi en Italie tout seul serait pire que d'envoyer un agneau dans une fosse aux lions, pensa Hibari. Non, décidément, il n'est pas question que tu y ailles seul, surtout avec une telle naïveté._

_Hibari ?

_Oui ?

_C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que tu penses un truc du genre : je suis trop naïf et innocent, c'est du suicide.

Le brun rigola face à la véracité des propos de Tsuna dû à son intuition et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

_Mais non, tu te fais des idées.

_Mouais, si tu le dis.

Kyoya aida Tsuna à ranger ses affaires puis l'assomma d'exercices de différentes matières jusqu'au soir. A tel point qu'il ne put même plus tenir correctement son stylo. Il rangea donc les devoirs et prépara le programme de demain en attendant que Tsuna retrouve son toucher.

_Tu as faim ? Demanda Kyoya.

_Hum ? Non, j'ai juste sommeil…je vais prendre une douche et je vais me coucher.

_OK.

_Ah ! Tu voulais que je te prépare quelque chose ?

_Pas vraiment.

_Tu veux quoi alors ?

Un sourire pervers apparu sur le juvénile visage du brun.

_Qu'importe ce que je te demande, tu le feras ?

_Non, je ne suis pas encore fou. Je suis naïf mais pas fou. Je verrais si je le fais ou non. Alors ? Tu veux quoi ?

_Prendre une douche avec toi.

En un instant, le Sawada vira rouge écrevisse et frissonna jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Il se tortilla nerveusement ne sachant quoi répondre.

_Il veut prendre une douche avec moi ! Seigneur, il est sérieux ?!_

_Tu…tu es sérieux là ?

_Ouais.

_Tu… tu n'avais pas dit que tu allais attendre que je sois prêt ?

_C'est juste une douche entre mecs, je n'ai jamais dit autre chose, chuchota Hibari en avançant vers Tsuna.

Tsuna prit ses affaires et recula vers la douche à pas prudent alors que Kyoya avançait toujours vers lui.

_Ah ! Oui mais tu sais, les choses dérapent vite de nos jours. Tu me savonnes, le savon tombe, je le ramasse et hop, il y a…

_Il y a… ?

_Aaaah ! Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas ! Tu m'embarrasses !_

___Ben tu sais ! Hop-hop !

_Ça t'ennuierais de construire des phrases compréhensibles ?

_Je peux pas !

_Je vois, on va devoir revoir de fond t'en comble la langue alors. On s'y met dès demain.

_Je sais très bien parler le japonais ! C'est juste que c'est trop gênant à dire !

_Bon, on va dans la douche et tu me montres de quoi tu parlais, d'accord ?

_Non !

Dès que cette négation fut prononcée, Tsuna fonça vers la douche poursuivie de très près par Kyoya. Il sauta par-dessus quelques trucs et une fois la salle de bain atteint, il referma prestement la porte, tel un abbé ayant vu le diable.

_Allez Tsu-chan, ouvre la porte, susurra d'une voix lubrique Kyoya.

_Non ! Tu vas me faire des trucs bizarres ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton sourire ?

_Moi ? J'ai souri ?

_Oui, c'était un sourire pervers !

_Pervers tu dis ? Ah, c'est sans doute parce que j'ai pensé à te voir en tenu d'Adam, rien de bien méchant.

_Rien de bien méchant, rien de bien méchant, mon cul ouais ! pensa le plus jeune._

_Désolé, mais tu n'entreras pas. Je suis naïf mais pas con. Mon postérieur ne passera pas ce soir.

Sur ces bonnes paroles et ces bonnes pensées, Tsunayoshi alla se baigner alors que Kyoya pouffait de rire. Il se retenait à tel point que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux lorsqu'il imaginait la tête indigné de son petit protéger. Il finit par se décoller de la porte et décida de faire son programme pour les prochains jours. Il y avait quelques modifications dû au probable voyage de Tsuna, il fallait donc revoir certaines choses. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant aux prochains jours qui seraient plus que mouvementés et intéressants. Ces vacances seraient véritablement mortelles.

Bien, c'est la fin du 3e chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Vous l'avez tous compris mais je tiens à préciser que Miu est un personnage que j'ai imaginé. Euh…ben voilà, c'est tout, faites-moi part de vos impressions !


End file.
